


Twilight, even remembered twilight, is better than no light at all.

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL the tags, F/F, From angst to fluffy one shots, I'm terrible, Supercorptober2019, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: My 'not' so late entry for Supercorp-tober 2019.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly drabbles that could turn into full fics if desired. Most of them are unconnected but there's a few of them that could be considered as being in the same world.
> 
> Gonna post multiple chapters at once so that I can catch up.

"So you’re seeing someone new?” Her voice is neither demanding nor hurtful; instead is gentle and with an undertone of longing. They could’ve had it all, but it wasn’t their time and it never will be now, not that she would even think about it. Her question still catches Kara off guard.

Kara's lost not only in new memories but old ones too when she thinks about the answer. They mix because, she has been there, a wild tame of dark hair touching her face, sweet gentle hands managing to make the simple of touches feel everything and make her think of nothing, her kisses are sweet, gentle and if that’s the only thing she could have then she would have it with no doubts.

The brunette watches her carefully, gauging her reaction, waits patiently for an answer. It's not prolonged, her waiting that is.

Kara tries so hard not to smile at the new reason her heart doesn't ache just by seeing her former- read she never really knew what they were.

She tries and tries not to think about this new _her_ but fails.

A tiny gentle loving smile appears with her answer. "I am."

Green eyes don't show surprise, of course she has seen her. She’s all over the news, the projects behind unimaginable lifesaving technology, in the arms of the superhero watching over National City and of course in the loving smile of one sunny Kara Danvers.

She’s everywhere.

"Are you in love with her?" She's afraid of the answer but she has to know. Make it some twisted thing, she has no right to ask, since she was the one to just leave, to break the woman in front of her but she has to at least know that she drove her to the happiness she has now.

It's a soft whisper but it holds the same intensity as if she has shouted out her answer and that’s when she finally notices Kara playing with the ring on her hand. "So much."

Green eyes glisten, she is happy for Kara.

"I hope Lena makes you happy."

"She does."

Lucy makes her exit then, she takes one last look at Kara, whispers a soft goodbye and leaves her. Kara deserves better and she definitely has it now.

Now, she just hopes she can find it as well, and if she is as half as happy as Kara is with Lena, she will be fine.


	2. Lips

“Kara! I don’t understand why I need to learn to do this.” Lena moans. Her arm was getting tired, her mouth was dry, and she was getting wet.

Complaining about this, it’s the last thing Kara wants from her girlfriend.

“Because,” Kara says, as sweet as possible, “I don’t trust you anymore in the kitchen. This is the fourth time I had to put out a fire.”

“It’s not like you haven’t done it as well.” Lena points out with a little smirk remembering that day clearly and by the look of Kara’s tainted cheeks she does too. “It was one time and you were distracting me, so that wasn’t my fault, it was yours.” Kara points out and Lena enjoys seeing her flustered.

They are in their remodeled kitchen; Kara’s trying to teach Lena how to cook properly. It was a lost battle and Kara knew it before they even started, but she just wants to be sure that she can leave Lena by herself for a couple of days without her burning the kitchen or hell the entire building for that matter, again. 

Rising her chin and trying to put on her apron Kara shots daggers at the still smirking Lena and makes a quick decision. “If you do as I say I, and if you don’t burn out the food, I will give you a reward and if you don’t, I will have to punish you.”

Lena’s eyes narrow, not sure if she believes that statement, but seeing that Kara isn’t exactly going to give up she finally nods, not before closing the space between them. “What kind of reward?” she asks with a wicked grin, that it soon fades by the dangerous smile that Kara’s sporting.

“Whatever you want.” Kara finally says, taunting her, while biting her lip in a sensual way.

“Oh you’re on.” Lena knows she’s going to have to be very good at it since it drives her nuts when Kara ‘punishes her’, because she doesn’t punish her in a good way, she punishes her in a way that drives her absolutely mental. She takes the longest of times to touch her; the longest of times to kiss her, the longest of times to make her come and Lena hates that.

“I’m pretty sure, I’m going to win.”

“Oh rude.” Lena fake scowls (because she’s going to be good, she’s going to ace this, and she’s going to get what she wants from her) but when she turns to prepare their meal while Kara gives her some instructions from somewhere in the kitchen, she grins to herself.

It’s on.

Everything is going well.

She’s actually learning something, and even a small touch here and there from Kara, a caress on the back of her hand, a slight kiss on her shoulder whenever she manages to do something exactly as Kara tells her to do it’s enough to keep her on the right track and not so distracted to fail.

So when she finally puts the dish in the oven and Kara kisses the back of her neck, while brushing away her hair to the other side she grins. “You said I could get whatever I wanted right.” Lena turns around and they stand so close that Lena could feel the warmth radiating from her girlfriends body.

“Within limits, yes.” Kara nods when she sees Lena pout. “No, we never agreed on that.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but Lena was right. “Ok, what do you want?”

“I love your lips so much, so I need you to kiss me like you mean it.” Kara seems surprised by the request, but she relents slowly when her soft hands knead her hips and Lena’s body heat is almost burning as the very same oven in front of them. “I think I can do that.”

“Then why don’t you?” Lena tries to close the distance between them and tries to kiss her first but Kara chuckles darkly and holds her in place. She doesn’t kiss her on the lips, instead still teasing her, she bites and kisses her on the back of her neck and ears, Making her squirm and moan. “Was that what you wanted?”

Lena frowns and while her eyes are closed, Kara can pretty much tell that if Lena were to open them, they wouldn’t be the greenish eyes she loves most.

Lena shakes her head and whispers. “No, I want you to kiss me.”

“But I am kissing you.” Kara kisses her jaw punctuating her statement.

“On the lips Kara.” Lena whines and Kara kisses the corner of her mouth. “Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure.” There’s a nod that’s practically bumping into Kara’s forehead but it’s barely and Kara grins when she looks sideways to the oven. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Lena is not. “No, I won so just kiss me.”

Kara smiles and finally kisses her.

Plump and soft lips that are as sweet as the first time she tasted them are relentlessly on hers and she would give anything to stay like this forever.

Lena relishes in the earthshattering kiss, the fact that Kara still touching her, the fact that she won because she put the chicken on the oven, and it was still-

Lena stops kissing her quite abruptly and pushes her when she finally remembers she was supposed to take it out after 10 minutes and it’s definitely more than ten minutes and no, she can’t believe she lost.

There are beginnings of black smoke outpouring from the oven and Lena groans when she finally takes it out while Kara puts the little fire down, and sees the final result is a black chicken.

“You let it burn.” Kara laughs and yeah pay back wasn’t nice.

Lena groans and tries to push Kara, but the superhero barely moves an inch.

“It was your fault.” Both say at the same time while laughing.

“So take out?” Lena asks and Kara nods, and before she takes the ruined dinner out to the trash she says. “Don’t forget I won the bet.”

Kara can hear groaning and curses coming from the kitchen but they both know it always ends up being a win-win for them.


	3. Glasses

Kara was ready for bed, but her bedmate was nowhere to be found. She was cleaned, head to toe after her last fight, her body scented from buffing with lavender and vanilla blocks. A scent that calmed her immensely after performing Supergirl duties and a scent that she knew Lena loved, and yet she was nowhere near where she wanted her the most.

The hour was late, and she should be sleeping, yet she yearned only for her girlfriend’s touch to calm her and complete her nighttime routine. They have found that it was the only way for them to have a good night sleep (okay not the only thing but it was the best way).

Kara spied a faint glow beneath the door of Lena’s home office. ‘She must be there’ Kara thought. A smile curled her lips and she reached for the door.

Fire snapping and flickering in the hearth illuminated a body on a settee nearby. As often had happened since Lena’s heart had opened and in turn has filled Kara’s heart with so much left, she felt that same muscle hesitate now a beat at the sight before her. No matter what, her heart always found ways to love Lena a little bit more every day.

Palms she knew to be as soft as satin rested on the pages of an open case file with abysmal numbers across pale knees. Long luxurious curls of black hair tumbled around relaxed features caught in the play between shadows and light from the nearby flames. But it was Lena’s face which captivated and beckoned Kara closer.

Simple spectacles rested on Lena’s nose, the ear stems disappearing into the fall of hair, the straight bridge resting across the strong and uplifted nose.

The effect had to be the most adorable thing Kara had ever seen, making Lena appear both incredibly smart (even more so) and impossibly young at the same time as the frames were just a touch too large on her face. Kara leaned forward and slipped the glasses from over the closed eyes, kissing the top of Lena’s head before she stepped back and perched on the settee to claim the papers from her hands.

Lena’s hands grasped the file, startled as the weight began to move. Green eyes fluttered open, blinking several times. She looked toward Kara with a furrow growing between her brows. “Kara?”

“Lena,” she said sweetly. “Is time for bed.”

“I fell asleep,” Lena patted her face and realized her glasses were missing. “Hmm, where are my glasses?”

“I didn’t know you wore any.” Kara replied. “But I like how it looks on you,” Kara handed the glasses to Lena.

“Really?” Lena asked, putting them back on her face with care.

“Yes,” Kara said with a smile.

“Do I look different?” Lena asked with a deviously smile. A groan went around the room along with a few giggles pulled from them.

“I will never live that down, won’t I?”

“No.” Lena said between laughter. “Did you come in here for a reason?” Lena asked as she gathered her papers and put them aside.

“I came to find my girlfriend because the bed is cold,” Kara purred, kissing Lena’s cheek and then throat, before pulling her chin down and claiming her lips in a searing and deep kiss. Lena’s throat hummed in her hand and Kara leaned back, looking deep into green eyes through the clear lenses. “You have beautiful eyes,” she murmured, the lenses causing a surprising depth to the reflection of flame dancing in green.

“The better to see how beautiful you are,” Lena replied, nuzzling her lips against Kara’s chin, throat, and down further. Making Kara squirm as Lena licked, nipped, and sucked at a clavicle and parted Kara’s robe.

“Mmm,” Kara said, the syllable ending on a throaty chuckle that turned into a laugh in a second when she realized what Lena just said. “Did just quote Red Riding Hood?” she let her laugh run free as she let Lena recline her against the settee, thrilling to the touch of Lena’s hands so warm against her skin.

“I did, and besides it’s your fault for making me watch it,” Lena replied, with a slow smirk on her face. “But you liked it.”

“Details, so…”

“So?”

“Does that make me the big bag hungry wolf?” Her words ended on a chuckle and purr against Kara’s stomach. “I’m very hungry,” She whispered against the warm and hot skin beneath her.

“Would that make you eat me?” Kara breathed.

“Yes.” Lena settled right away, and Kara almost cried out when Lena started. She heard a soft thunk and Lena’s face, sans glasses, returned to nuzzle deeply into Kara’s core to finish. Threading her fingers through Lena’s silken hair, Kara quickly fell into passion’s rhythms with her girlfriend, rising and falling with each intimate caress.

And right then and there she knew that she wanted to spend her whole life with Lena.


	4. Green

"It's you and me against the world." Kara whispers into the partially dark room. The soft glow of light coming through the outside only makes Lena’s green eyes visible. They’re so green, and green is one of Kara’s favorite colors.

She feels a soft hand on her arm, going up and down making her shiver.

"Would you mind having someone else join us?" Lena says shyly, her tone is soft, unsure laced with insecurities, it makes Kara frown.

A million questions race through her head. Is she not enough? Why would Lena marry her if she wanted someone else? What happened to them? What happened with their love? Will this be the last time she sees the color green?

She must have been thinking out loud because Lena chuckles, it makes her feel bad. It just Lena knows her so well that any thought she just had must have raced through Lena’s head as well. "I know what you're thinking, and I want you to truly hear and feel what I am trying to tell you," Lena again has gone with a softer tone. She clearly isn't offended by her wife's line of distrust in her thoughts.

Lena doesn't have any other option to be quite literal when she finds Kara's hand gripping into the sheets and onto her belly. She rests both hands atop her wife's and waits with awaited breath her reaction.

It’s then that Kara hears it. It doesn't take longer to hear a gasp and retreating hands that search the light on the nightstand lamp.

When soft light barrels into the room they both can appreciate the state of mind they're both in. Lena is biting her lower lip as a sign of her nervousness, her brow furrowed expecting Kara to talk first while Kara is no longer holding sad tears but happy ones, a hand over her mouth that is clearly turned up, the other hand finding solace again in her wife's belly where their first future child awaits for their undying love.

"It-you-you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, it worked Kara, it finally did." Her tears fall freely, equally as happy as blue eyes shed.

"Oh my god!" Kara's excitement pours into their kiss, the hug, the extra care she makes love to her wife.

So now it looks like it's three against the world.

When their daughter comes, green is all Kara sees and it’s green her only favorite color.


	5. Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant as a "crack" fic. I just didn't know what to do with this prompt (had too many ideas and i decided to go with this). 
> 
> I'm sorry.

Couches don’t feel. Any immovable object for that matter could. 

But if they could, and if specially couches could, they would tell a lot of stories.

This particular one could say that at first, everything was cold. That the first initial days it didn’t feel the warmth of someone’s weight on it. And then all of the sudden one night it felt like a deep and troubled weight came onto it and it could feel the burden of said weight, trying to perform a silent wail and suddenly it was tiny drops of water that feel onto it that the need to become a safe haven was all it could offer.

Days, well mostly nights the same weight was on it for a couple of hours before leaving it empty to start once again.

Until one day, in broad daylight, the same comforting weight sat down, and it was lighter, oh how much lighter it was, and it was such a rush. In the span of that same day, the weight came back and with it, trembles, and it was like the floor was shaking but it was just the weight on top of it emanating the waves.

The weight alternated between the morning and the afternoons for a while, nights were the same, most nights the weight would calm down before going away, or some nights (it hates to admit that it was most nights) that the weight would still be up and working and stressing over papers and things. Until one day, the weight offered an excited bounce and it was just minutes later than the weight became two. It was the first time in a month that it finally felt someone else’s’ weight. It was timid, regulated and sort of heavy but the warmth that stemmed from it was like a light in the darkness.

It knew it will not go away. 

And it didn’t, the same weight became a regular one, some days it felt light as a feather, and some days will feel like heavy metal pressing down. Some days it would offer the same safe haven to the original weight that _it felt like everything was going to be alright_. But as much as the two weights were on it, there was always distance (except for that one time were it felt heavy on one side knowing that there were two).

The months and years even passed, the same weight coming and going, nothing changed until it did.

For months the other weight wasn’t around anymore, and the current weight resorted to be the troubled soul it was, when it all first started. It was more and more pressing that the safe haven was no longer the other weight but once again _it_ was the same clinical space, they were in.

It wasn’t until the most warm feeling arrived, if the couch could feel, it would say that it finally felt love when two weights became one. _And it felt truly like everything, everything was going to be alright. And it was._


	6. Premiere

"I told you not to leave a hickey." Lena glares at her girlfriend through the mirror. Her dress doesn't cover part of her collarbone and her neck as a constellation of hickeys graces Lena's neck.

Maybe Kara overdid it but it felt so good at the time. Every single time she sucked she was rewarded by moans which are her favorite sound.

"What? It looks good on you."

"Seriously Kara, this looks like the work of a horny teenager." Lena huffs and Kara smiles cheekily at her. "You weren't complaining yesterday." She definitely wasn’t complaining.

"Must have been the gag you put on me." The blush doesn't go missed by the brunette, but when that blush turns into a guilty expression, Kara knows she has to make things right.

Lena goes back to bed where she leans against the headboard with her legs against her chest and her chin resting on her knees with her arms wrapped on her legs. Lena takes a seat at the edge of the bed and takes Kara's chin gently and makes her look at her.

"I'm not mad, it's just I like when you leave marks on me but not on places where people can see it, especially when you know we have a premier to go to.”

"You should have told me Lena," Kara scolds her. With her work, her super work and handling a social life Kara sometimes forgets that the world doesn’t know about them and that they’re better that way.

"I know but I wasn't in my right mind to complain and I forgot. I tend to do that when I'm with you." That makes Kara smile; it's the best and favorite smile of Kara that Lena loves.

“I’m really sorry. What can I do?”

“I was kind of thinking that maybe it’s time.” Kara’s wide eyes tell Lena that she knows what Lena is implying.

“Are you sure?”

“it’s better that they know now rather than they speculate that I’m with someone else.” Yeah, Kara would prefer it too. She remembers the headlines of Lena and Andrea just weeks ago that made her fume.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They kiss lazily until Lena's phone rings from a message from Sam.

"What are you going to do with those?" Kara asks as she uses her superspeed to get ready and in a flash, she is, and she’s standing right behind Lena and looking in the mirror at said hickeys.

“That's what make up is for." Lena goes to the vanity and pulls out some concealer with the right skin tone for her.

Kara takes the makeup from her hands. "Can I?" Lena turns around and looks up for easy access while her girlfriend does her best to cover them.

"All done."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Lena is holding her hand and watching her with worried eyes. To which Kara just assures her with a little tiny nod before kissing Lena.

“With you by my side, I know I will.”

“You know, it’s a little bit unfair.”

“What is?”

“That I can’t give you hickeys and you can.”

“Maybe we can try once I have the red lamp on.”

“Oh! Then it’s on tonight.”


	7. Cute

“This isn’t what it looks like.” The caught teenager raises his hands in innocence, but two cold and unbelievable set of eyes don’t buy the act. "So you're saying that you didn't come home at three am drunk and missing pants with no reason at all?"

“Huh, when you put it that way, then yes.” Before any of the two older women can protest, he argues. “But technically I didn’t drink and drive because I know you would’ve killed me if that happened so my friends and I came here and parked outside to drink so I didn’t drive.” He thinks he’s so smart, but Kara is not having it, on the other hand Lena does.

“He’s got a point.” Lena says while her wife glares at her. “What? He didn’t drink and drive and that’s what we asked him not to do.”

“That’s not the point and you know it. He still got drunk.” Kara crosses her arms further in and keeps on glaring. Ok, even though he doesn’t look that drunk now (having been caught can do that to you) he still got drunk to a point that he thought he wasn’t making any noise, but he was causing a ruckus downstairs.

“Well yes,” Lena exclaims like that didn’t occur to her. “But-“

“If that doesn’t end with ‘you’re grounded’, we will have to talk.” That shuts Lena up, now she’s the one glaring and leveling up the same pose as her wife for their kid. “But we did say that we preferred it if he drinks in the privacy of our home rather than other places.”

“Yeah.” Liam agrees until one stare from Kara keeps him still. Damn it, his mom still has it. Even though it has always been Kara who was most of the time the definition of laid back and the good cop, when he was on her bad side well, he knew he was in for a heelish day. He even preferred his mom Lena to be the one mad rather than the older blonde.

“Shut it.” Kara can’t deny the argument is valid, as much as she wants to berate herself for coming up with that rule herself back when Liam turned 18 (it’s legal in other places so that logic still applies to that). “Given that you did it here where we can keep an eye on you, we will let it slide.”

He immediately tense up when Kara says, “But I demand an explanation as to why you’re not wearing anything but your shorts.” Liam looks back for support to Lena when she raises an eyebrow and stands closer to Kara.

He knows he’s screwed.

“Answer your mother Liam.” Lena demands but Liam smiles innocently. “You’re also my mom and don’t want to heart it right?”

“That’s not going to work because I also want to know.” He pouts and blushes when he remembers the reason why.

Said reason is hiding in the pantry trying not to laugh, but that doesn’t stop her flailing arms from knocking over some cans off the shelf.

Both Lena and Kara look at each other in surprise and then back at the source of the noise that sounds like curses.

“Come out Bella.” Kara shouts loud enough for the girl to hear but not loud enough to wake their other kids.

Bella, Winn and James’s daughter comes out of hiding, laughing at Liam’s mortified face and her own state of undress that’s similar to Liam’s.

“Explain,” Kara gives him her best intimidating face and tone that she uses when she’s interrogating a fugitive but never has around the kids to intimidate the teens (in her eyes they’re still teenagers) to confess. Bella and Liam have a silent conversation with their eyes before Liam cracks under both his mother’s eyes. “We were going skinny dipping before you woke up.”

Liam covers up his mouth in surprise since he didn’t mean to tell the truth.

Bella groans and resists flicking him off.

Kara lets a huff and Lena this time laughs. “What?” She asks innocently when her wife looks at her in horror. Expecting to see the same panic in her as to see or well know that their kid is old enough to make that sort of decision for him and his girlfriend of 5 years. Kara was expecting to see how Lena would react to know that they were….

It catches up to Lena sometime later and it does, hard.

“Wait what?” Lena asks dumbfounded and Kara is now the urging to keep down her own laughter. “And here it comes.”

“What did you say? Skinny? My baby?” Lena starts when a warm hand stops her, tries to comfort her in ways that looks not only that for the moment but more for the future.

“Good thing that I’m a light sleeper. You do know its twenty degrees out tonight and that you could have gotten a cold or worse?” Kara asks the couple who is now looking away from the glares that Lena is leveling them up with.

“Come on let’s go to bed.” She says to everyone in the room. “Tomorrow we will deal with your appropriate grounding.” Everyone nods and when Liam takes Bella’s hand to take her to his room, Kara gives him a look that he won’t forget for the rest of his adult life and so he sighs and drops his girlfriend‘s hand and goes upstairs alone while Bella goes to the guest bedroom with a thankful smile.

“Is there any way you won’t tell my dads about this?” She asks.

“As much as I hate my kid right now, I still want him alive and if James finds out I wouldn’t have him anymore, and I don’t want that, and you wouldn’t either but Winn on the other hand-“ Kara begins.

“He would make him explode.” Bella points out and Kara shivers just thinking of ways Winn could. “Yeah I didn’t think about that.” 

“How come in every scenario he gets killed and you don’t when we know you’re the culprit behind this.” Kara asks without asking and Bella shrugs innocently.

“Because _I’m cute_?”

“Given you’re so cute then I don’t have a reason to kill you.” Kara jokes and Bella nods eagerly.

“You don’t.” She says with a charming smile that resembles Winn’s cheeky smile when he has gotten away from one of his disasters.

“Before you go.” Lena stops the girl with a warm and gentle hand on her arm. Bella places her own hand on hers to let her know that she’s listening and that she will take it seriously. “Is Liam treating you right?”

“Always.”

“He doesn’t make you do anything you wouldn’t want to right?”

“Never, I promise.”

“And one last thing, it was your idea wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Bella says with a cheeky smile and a blush.

“Go to sleep Bell.” Lena rolls her eyes at her and kisses the top of her head goodbye.

“Good night.” Kara gives her a similar kiss and ushers her inside the room.

“Good night.”

Once Bella closes the door, Lena lies against the wall outside and Kara puts her hands on each shoulder in support.

Lena looks exactly as she feels.

Overwhelmed. 

“Come on.” Kara says and Lena lets her lead back to their room where she also lets her tuck her in like a baby in bed.

“Kara he is-“ Lena turns to her side while Kara does the same.

“I know.” Kara nods and caresses Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“How can you be OK with that?” Her tone shows surprise because she figured Kara would be going crazy with that information, but she’s more calmed that she has ever seen her.

“I’m not, but what can we do? If they’re being careful then that’s all I ask for.” She really hopes they’re because she’s not ready to become a grandma just yet. And thinking Winn would kill her kid and then them because of it is not a good way to go.

“Well if you put it that way.” 

“I know and it’s nothing like we haven’t done before.” There’s a blush covering Lena’s cheeks and that’s a first since it’s usually Lena the one whispering naughty things to her wife or dropping innuendos here and there so it’s a sight to see. “Remember that time your mom found us in the-“ A hand is placed over her mouth to shut her up but instead it makes her laugh uncontrollably against it.

Lena groans and rests against her wife shoulders hiding behind her as Kara hugs her back tightly.

“He’s growing up so fast.” Lena mumbles into her neck, which sends shivers down her spine. “I know but we always knew it will eventually happen.” Always the voice of reason. “And we still have other two kids to worry about now.”

“I don’t want them to grow up.”

“Me neither.”

“We could always have another one.” Lena ponders but there’s no trace of a joke there so she must be serious.

Kara nods pensively. “Do you-?” Before she can finish her question, Lena is already straddling her and nodding excitedly. “I take that as a yes.”

“Yes! I think we’ve raised a wonderful and respectful young man so far and also two little girls on their way to be as wonderful as you, so I think we can do another one.”

“You put a wonderful compelling case love, but I was sold the minute you said that we could have another one.”

“So that means you want it to?”

“Yes of course.”

“Want to try it one right now?” Kara laughs and has laughed the other times that Lena suggested the same.

“Gladly.”

“Yes!” Lena screams excitedly, not caring if someone hears them. Ok, she did it on purpose because Liam’s room is the closest to theirs and she wanted a little bit of revenge. “Oh my god yes Kara!”

“Stop it moms! We all know what that yes means!” Liam screams in his own room and they can hear him perfectly.

They laugh at that but don’t actually start, too tired and overwhelmed with everything that happened.

“I can’t wait to have a baby who doesn’t know about what that yes means.”

“Yeah me neither.”


	8. Potstickers

"Oh come on, honey. Nothing's better than sex."

The blonde disagrees, making a sinful noise that sounds like a moan, which makes Alex groan and Lena blush because she knows firsthand how to make Kara make that sound.

"This," She picks up another potsticker and eats it. "This is better than sex."

The superhero encourages Sam to pick one, only one, since she can't keep her hands out of the box.

After Sam makes the same sinful noise both Alex and Lena turn to see each other with puzzled expressions. They don{t know how they can say it's way better than sex.

"Kara, you're only saying that because Lena bought you those from your favorite place and because you like everything Sam." They both ignore Alex's comment for another piece of sweetness.

“I don’t like everything and well I definitely like these.” Sam says while having another one not minding the glare that she receives from Kara.

“Seriously? Kara?”

"What?" Kara mumbles with half a piece of potsticker.

Kara instead of dignifying her girlfriend with a verbal answer picks up, and actually feeds Lena, she obliges her to savor it and swallow.

The first taste makes her moan obscenely, two pair of eyes with smug grins watch her face go from pouty to look like she's in heaven.

"So?"

"Ok, this is better than sex."

“Oh my god, I can’t with you three.”

“You need to try it Alex.”

She did, and for the first time she thought they were right. It was better than sex.


	9. L-Corp

Lena has always put L-Corp first, since she took over it was the only thing she had and the only thing she wanted, until Kara Danvers came along and Lena’s axis changed, and it was rooted in her love for Kara.

But no matter what through the years, L-Corp remained the same and Kara did too. She didn’t want anything to change but she knew that if she kept going at this rate there would be no Lena left for the company and for her girlfriend.

The stress, the constant push and pull with morality and her values, her secret relationship with the award-winning reporter and the superhero, were taking a big toll on her. So the decision was easy. "I’ve missed this.” In bed, her hands on Kara's hips, her breath hot against her neck, her skin slick with sweat against hers, she knew she did right.

"I know."

"We need to make more time for ourselves."

"Yeah, we definitely do." Kara just barely holds herself of pointing out that she definitely wants to say 'you' instead of ‘we'. It’s not that Kara doesn’t have her obligations, she does and even more because the life of a superhero never ends, but Kara’s not alone anymore, a lot of coming and going superheroes watch over the city apart from Supergirl so her job was getting easier and easier. But Lena, Lena was the sole reason why L-Corp continues to be at the top. 

"I miss you," Lena says. " I want more of this."

Kara rolls over and kisses her on the lips, her eyes are tight shut, trying to suppress the grin that threatens to come out. After hours and hours of spending their time in bed she feels the same, but she doesn't want to make Lena feel bad, the brunette can tell.

"I think we should go somewhere," Lena mumbles in her ear, "get away for a bit."

Kara kisses her again, more deeply. Lena's hand slips down to the back of her thigh and she grips it gently. "What do you think? Where would you like to go? Fiji? Hawaii? Paris?"

Kara laughs.

"I'm serious," Lena says, pulls back from her, looks at big blue eyes. "We deserve it, Kara."

"But-"

"But what?"

"What about L-Corp?"

"You are more important," Lena whispers against her lips before kissing her again. After the little impromptu make out session, a sly grin appears in her girlfriend's beautiful pouty mouth.

“How about Supergirl duty?”

“You and I both know that Alex has it covered and there’s Dreamgirl, Brainy and-“ Kara puts a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her to which Lena just rolls her eyes and tries to sneak her tongue out so that Kara can remove her hand away. Kara does it without further prompting and just sighs. “Ok, I know.”

“And you could be here in a second if they really need you.”

“Yeah, but what about you? People at your company need you Lena.”

“But they could survive without me for at least a week.”

Kara nods, and cheekily jokes. “Make it two and I’ll agree to this.”

“Lets throw in a month then.”

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" Kara rolls her eyes but the promise of Lena to stop working for a couple of weeks in paradise has significantly put them in a great mood.

"Maybe." Lena laughs when Kara grins at her. "I mean it. I've been thinking of how much I've missed you, this, and the moments we used to spend together. It’s been so chaotic lately that I just want to relax, wherever and just with you.”

"I know the feeling."

"So what do you say?" The bottom of Lena's lip is trapped against her teeth, an involuntary action she does when she's nervous or when she wants Kara.

"I don't care if we go or stay, I just want to be with you Lena."

So for the first time Lena doesn’t put L-Corp first, but herself and she’s more than ok with it.


	10. Friendship

New Year’s Eve was probably the worst holiday for Kara. It was the hardest night for Kara with celebrations going around, people screaming, drinking, being obnoxiously loud and fireworks. So no, Kara absolutely hated it.

And now she hates it even more when she watches her family and friends enjoying such a night while she’s watching from afar how the one person who promised to help her, chatting and laughing with other people and not her.

“I want my best friend back.” Kara pouts and silently settles on the couch. It seems that she has already on the process of being drunk and needy. Nia’s last concoction was hitting her pretty hard.

“Lena is over there.” Nia lets out an annoyed sigh, but not because what Kara said but for the same reason Kara is pouting. Brainy is on the other side of the room with Lena.

"Yeah and she's not here with me."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nia asks, while silently drinking her invention. It was sugary and Kara loved it.

"I don't know but it seems pretty serious if they're not here with us."

The brunette seems to ponder this and finishes her drink. "I'll have another one, do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure thanks."

Kara feels another presence beside her, when she turns to see who it is, a cup is already blocking her view as an offering.

It's Alex this time, she takes the cup and gives her sister a thankful smile. "What are you pouting about?" Alex asks, and it brings her a sense of deja-vu in her mind since not so long ago Nia started the conversation with that.

"I want my best friend back."

"Lena is literally over there." Alex laughs when Kara opens her mouth in surprise since it was quite similar to what Nia said.

"Have you been talking to Nia?" Her sister shakes her head and chuckles. “How much have you been drinking?”

“Not much.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kara replies with a question instead.

Alex looks over where Kara points out, where her own girlfriend, Lena and Brainy are talking and laughing about something.

"I don't know, don’t you have superhearing?”

“Yeah, but I never do that with you guys.”

“It’s probably for the best.” Alex says while she takes a sip of her champagne, hoping that it covers her blushing cheeks.

"I want another one, do you want some?" Alex is already halfway through the room so Kara can't tell her that she doesn't.

"Hey Kara, why are you here alone? Where's Lena?"

"Oh my god, seriously? Now are you going to ask me why am I pouting?"

"Wow, I just wanted to talk to you, sorry." James slurs his words but still raises his hands in surrender, the full glass spills over him and Kara and before Kara can yell at him, he scurries away. She closes her eyes for a moment so that she doesn't think or see Lena, the current thought on her mind.

"Why are you pouting?"

She only groans, and keeps her eyes closed. Thinking is either Alex or Nia, she speaks freely.

"I know I'm being pathetic but it's hard having her but not being with her." The silence urges her on to continue.

"I mean, I want to be with her. But she only sees me as a friend. I know Lena had so much going on with James then Lex and then finding out I’m Supergirl, but I think we'll be ok, you know?"

"Kara I-"

"But I know she only sees me as a friend and I don't want to ruin that, she's my best friend and that's why I can't tell her. So I'm resigned to spend the rest of my night here on the couch watching her from afar and hoping that at some point she talks to me."

"Kara," Lena starts again, her mouth is shaped like an 'o' and she’s blushing, but Kara still doesn't register is her, nor opens her eyes to see her.

"Why are you still pouting?!" Alex exclaims and that's when Kara opens her eyes to watch her sister, sulking even further.

"What?"

"Alex can you leave us alone for a moment please?" It's then she registers her best friend's voice and request.

She freezes on her spot and doesn't turn towards Lena, who slowly moves closer and forces her with delicate fingers to let her see her face.

"How drunk are you?" That's not the question she's expecting from her, and two things she feels from it. One, disappointment that Lena doesn't want to talk about it, because maybe she doesn't feel the same, two, relief that she's off the hook from now and she can downplay her drunkenness to whatever she has said. At the end she decides to go for both, relief that it's not a hard question to answer and disappointment that she can't say more than the truth behind the answer.

"Not much." She leads with the truth.

"Not much than you won't forget this night?" Kara doesn't get this approach. "I was getting there?" She sort of tells and asks, with a shrug, she knows Lena is waiting for her to catch up what she wants to do but she's not.

"Good because I'm hoping you won't forget this," Instead of continuing with a verbal explanation, she recurs to a physical one and closes the distance between them and kisses her. It catches her by surprise, but she has been waiting so long for this that it doesn't take her longer to reciprocate and be more into the kiss than Lena.

They don't know how long they stay intertwined but it's not until they hear hollers from their friends, telling them to get a room, so they finally stop.

"I will definitely never forget this." Kara breaks the small silence that falls over them after they separate, and their friends leave them to sort their now 'thing'.

"Me too," Lena agrees. "I've been waiting forever to do this."

This time is Kara who agrees, with a similar smile. "Me too!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not if it's all in the past."

"I'm glad we did this."

"I think we've establish that."

"Then how about we establish this for future references."

"How about we ditch this party and go back to my apartment for this much needed conversation." Lena suggests. “Can you fly us Supergirl?”

"Let’s go, I can’t wait." Kara whispers for her ears only which makes her laugh, and everybody turn towards her with curious faces, but she only has eyes for her best friend, and happily enough Lena fairs the same.


	11. Yellow

“Why is my office yellow?" Lena asks once she enters the room where her wife and daughter are grinning suspiciously. The two of them hide their hands behind their backs. The little blonde has a cheeky smile that’s identical to the one that her wife is sporting.

"You said that my blonde hair is so pretty, so I thought that yellow is your favorite color and I thought that it could cheer you up and I thought that it would make you think of us and I thought-“ Lena just chuckles and raises a finger to stop her daughters babbling, something that she certainly learned from Kara. “So much thinking going on in that pretty little head of yours.” Lena says smiles at her daughter.

“So I asked ma to paint them and she told me that it was a great idea, so we did!" Lena glares at Kara who’s giving her a sorry 'but not that sorry' look that makes Lena roll her eyes at her.

"I can't with you two." Lena opens up the refrigerator and only finds jars and upon jars of jam. “Do I want to know?”

Both mother and daughter shake their heads with sheepish smiles on their faces. She once again rolls her eyes at them and closes the offending view.

Just then the small and fluffy ball of fur nips at her legs and Lena lets out a small squeak of surprise seeing their -no longer white- dog covered in yellow. Lara and Kara take that queue to silently and stealthily run away before Lena screams or even worse give them her usual disappointed look that could kill a thousand souls.

Lara is the first to flee the room, using her superspeed for once. Kara unfortunately isn’t as fast as her daughter (only she is but she never uses her powers at home), she isn’t even as quiet because Lena is in front of her in a second.

“Do you want to explain?” Lena crossed her arms.

Kara shrugs guiltily before she takes a step forward and grabs her wife’s face in her hands. “Are you really mad?”

Lena knew she was doomed, from the first day she met Kara until her end of times, couldn’t resist her wife. She breaks into a small smile, a timid one but one nonetheless and Kara knows that she has won this one.

“No, not mad. I could never be mad at you two.” Lena sighs and pecks her lips one, twice, three times before Kara whispers “I love you” to which Lena replied the same back “I love you too, but now explain.”

“It was her idea!” They heard their daughter scream from somewhere in the house, and they both laugh.


	12. Angst

“She posted a picture with a woman on Instagram.” Lena says offhandedly (but she’s anything but uninterested) and keeps on staring at the picture in question.

The woman is basically in Kara’s arms, her legs are wrapped around Kara’s waist and their faces, with full smiles, are pressed together. Kara seems so happy and it’s crushing her inside. 

"Earth to Lena!" Sam waves her hands in front of her and breaks her out of her staring contest with her phone. Lena would've lost it a couple of more seconds if she kept staring at the couple.

"What?"

Sam gives her a funny look and Lena shrugs. "I said why do you care if you were the one who went away and asked her for some time apart?"

She did, she ended up moving to Metropolis again, to be with Sam and Ruby and to start over after she found out about Kara being Supergirl.

Sure she had something to say to Sam about keeping her in the dark as well, but she reassured her that it was the last thing she wanted to do and that it wasn’t _her_ secret to tell.

"I-I don't care." The brunette lies and Sam scoffs and with her pointed stare she says, "Yeah tell that to your grip." At that Lena relaxes the grip on her phone and drops it on the table. Her eyes inexplicably get watery and before tears fall, she hides behind her hands and curses.

Sam sits beside her and rubs her back comfortingly. "Maybe they're just friends." The brunette tries but Lena shakes her head.

To top it all, Sam was the only one who knew about Lena’s feelings towards the girl of steel and how the Superhero felt the same.

So her hurt wasn’t unfounded, when she knew that Kara loved her too in a way.

"I need a drink," Lena states and shakes Sam's hand off of her and goes to the kitchen to pick up a bottle of scotch. She returns with the whole bottle in one hand and two glasses.

She sets it on the table and offers one to Sam who declines with a shake of her head. “I have to pick Ruby in two hours.”

"More for me then!" Lena says sarcastically when she feels her friend judging face.

She's on her third glass when Andrea waltz in with two more bottles of alcohol and a sour face. "You wouldn't believe the day I had! But that’s nothing compared to the post I just saw of Kara and-" She pauses to drop off the bottles on the table when she notices the empty glass and the half full bottle on the table.

She glances first at Sam who is too late to warn her before she turns to see Lena and when their eyes meet, she looks too apologetic and Lena hates that. She doesn’t want any pity, nor she wants to be looked at as if she were a woman in the verge of breaking down, which she was.

"How much did you drink?" Andrea asks and Lena dismisses her with a wave of her hand and looks expectantly for Andre to continue, after all she still owns CatCo and she knows the ins and outs of the staff of her own magazine.

“Is it true that she’s with someone else?” Her friends exchange looks between them and have a silent conversation with their eyes that she’s not privy to.

"Ok," Andrea drags the K and exchanges looks with Sam who shakes her head and pleads with her eyes for a good answer. She tries, "I think they were old flames, and now that she’s back in town, but maybe they’re just friends" Lena first sees Sam roll her eyes and shakes her head a little bit and then sees Andrea shrug.

“Do you know who she is?” Lena hopes that whatever her intuition was telling her, that it wasn’t really Luc-

“It’s Lucy Lane.”

And there it was.

Kara once upon a time told her that she had multiple almost’. The could’ve been something great were far numerous than what Lena had. But it was one almost that had Kara thinking from time to time about what would have happened if Lucy stayed. Things would’ve been different for sure or well Lena will never know.

But its then that she realizes that she doesn’t want to be another _what if _for Kara too.

“Lena, I don’t think Kara would do that-“

Lena doesn't hear the rest when she practically runs towards her room.

"Ok, what was that?"

Sam shrugs "I have an inkling that she’s finally realized that she wants Kara."

"Well about time then," Andrea agrees. "What do you think she's going to do?"

Sam shrugs but whatever Lena is about to do, she knows that she will be there for her.

Lena returns with her phone on her ear. She gives them a weird look but doesn't dwell too much on it.

"What are you doing?" One brunette asks.

"Calling Kara," She says absently. Sam mumbles something until she notices Lena's new outfit.

"Where are you going?" Lena turns off her phone when voicemail comes through and practically drops in Sam’s legs. She puts her hands on Sam’s neck and says matter of fact. "You're flying me to see Kara." Sam doesn’t have it in her to protest so she just laughs and pushes Lena gently off her and goes to change into her suit. She takes a while to do so, maybe hoping that Lena would’ve calmed down by now but as she returns Lena is pacing back and forward near the balcony.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sam asks and looks at her, hoping to see maybe regret in her eyes but instead she sees only fire in her, and she doesn't want to stop her.

"If I don't tell her right now what I feel, I will never know if she feels the same."

Her two friends look at each other and they exchange knowing looks even though they know for a fact that Kara does feel the same. Andrea hugs her goodbye and promises that she will see her in a couple of days back in National City while Sam calls Ruby’s to let her know that she’s going to be a little bit late since she’s flying across the country.

Ruby laughs and tells her to tell Lena to go get the girl.

Lena takes it all in and feels better.

Sam carries her and it’s the longest hour of her life or it’s maybe even less. She doesn’t feel anything until Sam is placing her down on the ground again, on Kara’s rooftop building.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

Lena shakes her head. "No, I'll probably go to my apartment after this." _If it doesn’t go right._ Lena thinks, she doesn’t say it, but she knows that Sam got that conclusion on her own. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know we'll always be here for you, just call ok?" Sam makes her promise.

"Yeah, I promise. I love you. Thank you Sam."

“I’ll talk to you later.”

So it took them less than an hour to get to Kara's place, but it takes her about 20 more to psyche herself up and go down and more or less 10 minutes to knock on Kara's door.

The moment Kara opens the door she can see a spark of surprise and possibly what looks like a happy and hopeful stare until her eyes harden, her mouth forms a simple line and she stills on her place.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asks with a hint of anger. Lena cringes at her tone. "I..." She's at loss for words and mumbles the rest but Kara can't decipher what she means. "What Lena?"

"I wanted to explain why I went away." She rushes out and Kara visibly pales and even though she looks guarded a hint of vulnerability seeps through her tough facade.

"Why now?"

"Because I saw you with-" Lena looks past her to what she assumed the girl in the picture is.

Kara fills in the blanks "What does Lucy have to do with anything?"

"I was mad at you. I know that I said that we were okay and that I forgave you for lying to me, but I wasn’t okay. I was hurt Kara and then you told me that you loved me, and I just thought that if you truly did, that you wouldn’t have done what you did. You were just lying about loving me so that you could have me." Lena says and waits for Kara to agree but secretly hopes for Kara to deny it and hopefully prove her wrong and take her back.

"Lena, I told you that because that’s what I feel. But you ran, you went away, and I just assumed that you didn’t felt the same." She takes a pause and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"But I do, Kara. I…I love you." Lena says and she feels her before she sees what Kara is trying to do. Soft hands in her cheeks pull her close and a wanting mouth presses against her lips and she sighs in relief, so she grabs Kara's neck and deepens the kiss.

In between, Kara pecks her lips while their foreheads stay connected once they stop kissing like there was no tomorrow. "Lena, I love you so much. I thought I lost you."

“I thought I lost you to Lucy.” Lena whispers and Kara just shakes her head vehemently. Lena clings into her.

"I’m sorry." She whispers against her neck.

“No, I’m sorry for not fighting harder. I promise there’s nothing going on with Lucy. It was always been you, only you.”

Lena puts some distance between them but they're still holding hands and she watches how intently and how lovingly Kara looks at her. "It’s always been you too Kara."

Always.


	13. Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild nsfw

“Of all the places to have a quickie I wouldn’t have thought of this.” Lena pants against the woman whose hand still inside her pants, guiding her through the last remains of her orgasm.

"Really never?" Kara laughs against her mouth.

"Yes, never Kara." Lena rolls her eyes at her. The brunette pushes her away to fix herself better, and Kara takes the hint. She takes her hand away from Lena's pants and wipes the remains of her girlfriend's arousal with her mouth. She licks her fingers clean and moans when Lena pushes her against the glass door of the balcony and tastes herself on her girlfriend's smirking lips.

"I have." Kara says while she looks back to the inside of Lena’s office. She knows that Lena was kind of trying to get on board with the idea of public sex and this was their first array into it. Even though Lena’s building was one of the largest buildings in National City, there were quite a few that could offer a good view of Lena’s office. 

"What other places have you thought about?" Lena asks, very interested on the subject.

"My office?" Kara thinks of bending her girlfriend over her desk, or taking against the glass panel behind her desk, or in front of the fireplace. Or maybe on the photocopy room or maybe in her private- 

"We have." Lena replies, "The day I brought you lunch.”

"Oh yeah, that was a good one.”

“And again at the Christmas party last year.” She remembers now, how she dragged a tipsy Lena away from one of her colleges and into her office and put a stop on her misery when she reached down to see if her girlfriend really didn’t wear anything under her naughty Santa Claus costume. She wasn’t wearing anything, and even better she was already dripping in her hand. “Hmm how about at the DEO?"

"We could do it tomorrow." Lena giggles when Kara fist bumps the air.

"How about an elevator?"

"We can do it right now, but we have to hurry if we want to arrive at Alex's at an appropriate hour to not be teased again." She doesn't have to tell Kara twice when they practically run away to Lena’s private elevator.


	14. Jawline

"I'm going to get her tonight, but she doesn't know it yet." James mumbles into his red solo cup that is filled with vodka to the rim. Kara laughs into her cup and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You go and try." She knows it's not going to work. She has seen the brunette beauty around campus many times before with plenty of different women by her side and by certain looks and whispers they're not only just friends that she hangs around with.

To tell the truth Kara has really paid attention to the green eyed beauty. How could she not? She had an amazing body, long and wavy brown hair, green eyes that could rival the most green forests in the world, she had a smile that could light up a room and a laugh that could brighten up your day. She had the most pouty and pink lips she has ever wanted to have on her, cheekbones and a jawline that could cut everything and everyone in half and she was so smart and brilliant, and Kara could keep on going but she won’t.

So Kara has to admit that she knows and hopes James fails and that she could be as brave as her friend to go and talk to the Greek Goddess (literally, she's dressed as Wonder Woman).

She watches his progress across the room and almost laughs out loud when Lena simply takes a look at him and then shakes her head and motions him away. But James is anything but a quitter, and he persists. After a couple of seconds she holds her breath when Lena tips her head back and laughs at something he says. That's impossible right? Her gaydar worked so many times for her before and the brunette definitely has never been subtle when checking her out when she passes her with an extra sway of her hips or when she wears tank tops in history class they have together. She doesn't think she can keep looking their way, so she instead focuses on the last remaining liquid on her cup.

She obviously misses both James and Lena looking her way and how James encourages Lena to make her way to Kara since clearly, she was way more interested in his friend instead of him, his pecks and his perfect cyborg costume. Well, he can't blame Lena for leaving him for Kara since he already knows the little crush Kara has on Lena and the way Lena admires Kara on her Supergirl costume and if anyone asks, that was his plan all along.

Kara feels someone approaching her and as soon as she looks up, she wishes she didn't. Her ex Mike stands there with his smirk and his fuckboy attitude that has Kara already wishing she had another drink since she was running low.

"Hey princess," He stutters and sways in his spot. Looks like someone had too much to drink, well some things never change. "Or should I say Mygirl. Get it? Because of Supergirl you’re Mygirl?"

Kara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"What do you want?"

He leans into her to the point of making her feel trapped and uncomfortable in her space and she tries to push him away, she does, but it's not until the clearing of a throat pulls him back a little bit.

"Is he bothering you Kara." Lena, the Greek goddess herself, her forever crush touches her arm lightly to make sure she's ok. Kara practically melts because Lena genuinely cares. "He was just leaving, right Mike?" She pointedly stares at him and he pouts and huffs like a child just before James distracts him with the promise of other endeavors.

"Hey." Lena smiles at her and hands her another drink which the blonde takes and takes a sip of it and she's surprised by her favorite drink.

"Thank you." Kara raises the cup in explanation and Lena nods as if it was nothing.

"I'm Lena," The brunette says and Kara chuckles "I know and I'm-"

"Kara, I know." This time it's Lena who chuckles.

"Thank you for saving me."

Lena gives her a funny look before saying, "I don't think you needed me."

"Then why are you here?"

Lena looks at her like she's debating something inside her head and Kara wishes she could hear the two versions the brunette is conjuring in her mind. "I think it was time we finally met."

"Yeah?"

"Kara, I've wanted to talk to you since you first walked late into Ms. Grant classroom with your hair done up in a messy bun and with your stained rolling stones t-shirt and sweatpants with splotches of paint all over your face-" Kara groans and hides behind her hands while Lena laughs at how cute she is while being embarrassed. "Oh god, why? I was a mess. I can't believe you noticed me."

Lena slowly takes her hands off her face but doesn't drop her hands and still holds them in hers. "I thought you looked beautiful."

"Really?" Kara blushes and Lena tucks a fallen blonde hair out of her face. "Yeah, so would you like to go out with me sometime this week?" Lena asks nervously, and it seems that her nerves increase each moment that passes without an answer but when Kara meets her eyes and green eyes reflect the similar infatuation, she knows her answer.

"Yes, I would love to."

Of course she would.


	15. Soft

Lena’s fingers briskly searched for her keys in her shoulder bag. She was annoyed, tired and starving. Being a CEO had always been a challenge, but she loved it anyway. What she didn’t like was the fourteen hour workday she had that day dealing with investors and other CEO’s.

Seeing it was now 10 PM and that she was about to face Kara’s disappointment –whom she begged to forgive her for not being able to pick up Liam from kindergarten and for her to leave both her works (as a reporter and with Supergirl duties) to do so- Lena doubted she would be in a good mood after facing her, because she knew Kara would be waiting for her to come home no matter the hour.

Finally finding her keys, Lena opened the door to her home and found the place shadowy and deserted. Frowning, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her quietly, ears perked to get a grasp of the situation. She was confronted with what seemed like an empty house. Lena crossed the hallway quickly and headed up the stairs to check for their son in his bedroom, but found the area deserted, as well as her own bedroom, which she went to look for her family next.

She fumbled for her phone as she hurried downstairs, unlocking it just as she saw the flickering of static in the downstairs TV room from her perch on the stairs. Her worry lifted some as she caught sight of the glow; perhaps both were still awake, even though Liam had to be in bed by eight. She headed into the room briskly as she let her phone slip in her bag once more but was stopped by the scene that awaited her.

Kara was lying on the couch, not so much in a graceful manner but sprawled over it in a way Liam was known to do when he was completely at ease. And speaking of, he was indeed Kara’s kid. Kara was obviously asleep, and her face was so unguarded and content that Lena couldn’t even get mad at the fact that she practically gave her a hard time each time she didn’t put Liam to bed and when she didn’t slept on their own bed.

Kara’s arm was draped around Liam, who had managed to wedge himself between the couch and Kara’s body and was lying with his head on her shoulder. He too was deep asleep.

The similarities in their peaceful faces was so apparent that it warmth Lena’s heart. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, so she busied herself by quietly stepping out into the hallway to take a blanket out of the hallway closet. She set her bag down, stepped out of her heels and patted back inside the room quietly.

She found the remote, put the television set to stand-by and crossed slowly to the couch, a soft smile on her features. She gently placed the blanket over the two sleeping forms, careful not to disturb their slumber, and before she regretted not doing it what she thought of doing the minute she saw them, she took out her phone and took a picture of her family sprawled on the couch. Both, mother and son had their mouths open slightly and a scrunching nose, but still they looked so peacefully unaware of what was going around them.

Satisfied with the picture, she posted it on all of her social media. A minute passed and instantly she was flooded with instant notifications of likes and comments from her friends and family, and it made her smile and relax for the first time that day.

Lowering herself onto her knees, she leaned forward to kiss her son’s soft blonde hair, she was careful not to touch Kara in case she woke up. She was overcome by her scent as she lean in so close to her and she had to shut her eyes against the emotions her unique scent invoked.

After years and years of being together, she always had that effect on her. With her lips still pressed to her son’s temple, Lena inhaled deeply, finding much in common in the unique scent of mother and son, and she soon again was overwhelmed with happiness.

Liam shifted minutely, and Lena pulled back quickly, not wanting him to wake up, but she wasn’t fast enough. Liam was still asleep but as she straightened, she heard Kara groan softly, and her breath ghosted over her face. She turned her in time to see Kara’s eyes flutter open and focusing on her.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was soft and dark with disuse of sleep, and Lena couldn’t but smile at her raspy voice. Lena slowly bent down, and Kara’s breath once more ghosted over her lips and Lena sighed. Kara’s eyes closed just before Lena’s lips connected with hers and she whimpered slightly as Lena pressed down lightly. Kara’s free hand went up over her side and shoulder until she tangled into dark hair.

Her lips were sot and warm and made of velvet that parted under her to encourage Lena to delve deeper. With their son blissfully unaware not a few inches away, Lena gave into temptation, she really never could resist her wife’s soft lips. She parted her lips and let her tongue explore deeply into Kara’s mouth. The sensation of Kara’s tongue moving up to lap against her own spiked of dizzying need through Lena’s frame. Kara moaned deep in her throat and Lena drank in the sound as she brought a hand up to cup Kara’s face. Neither of them moved more than that, just reveling deeply in each other.

Kara smiled into the kiss as well as Lena and so the moment passed, with a final soft peck, Lena pulled back as much as Kara’s hand on the back of her neck would allow.

“Hey,” Kara whispered almost breathless, from looking at Lena and from the kiss. Lena smiled back and pecked her lips once again then she tilted her head to kiss Kara’s neck.

The silence that fell upon them was shattered when Liam suddenly awoke.

“Mom…s?” he asked confused, adding the last syllable as an afterthought when his inquisitive but barely opened eyes found his dark haired mother in Kara’s arms.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, placing a kiss on his head, “Go back to sleep” she added, and Liam yawned, happy to comply.

“I’ve missed you,” Lena confessed, and Kara’s smile widened.

“Me too, how about if we put Liam to bed and you tell me how much you’ve missed me” Kara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

“So that means you’re not mad.” Lena helped Kara taking Liam off of her and carrying him to his room. Kara followed behind and helped Lena covering Liam and turning on the twinkle lights.

“No, not mad. I understand how important your job is.” Kara said offhandedly and it made Lena stop in her tracks. 

“But it’s not more important than Liam or you.” She defended and Kara surprised at her tone just shook her head and ushered her out of the room before they woke him up again.

“Of course not, and I don’t think you give your job a priority. I’m just saying that sometimes these things happen, and it happens to the best of us.”

“It hasn’t happened to you.” Lena stood in the middle of their room with a frown on her face. Kara joined her right in front of her with her hands on Lena’s hips. “That’s not true and we both know it. But it hasn’t happened lately because I have you and you have to know that you have me, so don’t worry.”

“Are you sure you’re not mad.” Lena defeated sigh takes Kara into action and she pulled her into a hug.

“I’m going to if you don’t believe me.”

Lena retreated back from the hug and pecked her wife’s lips lightly. “How did I get so lucky?”

Kara couldn’t resist and kissed her more passionately. “I wonder the same thing.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	16. Cape

“She’s hiding behind the sofa," Liam warned her mother when she entered the living room.

Across them Kara groaned. "My own kid betraying me. What should I do now?"

"Surrender Kara," Lena's honey voice echoed in the room, Kara smiled.

"Never!" The war of cry as much as expected as it was it still caught Lena and Liam by surprise and the nerf dart too when Kara came out of her hiding spot to shoot her wife and child.

Liam acted quickly, his cape flowing with him and covered his mom with the cape (Just like Kara taught him to) and with his little body and then dramatically started to drop on the floor.

"Avenge me mama!" He yelled before closing his eyes and spreading his limbs wide. Lena tried to contain the laugh bubbling inside her chest but failed to do so when Liam opened one of his eyes to see what she was up to.

"Mom, go get her," he whispered, and Lena nodded quickly and grabbed his toy gun and quickly hid behind an armchair near the fireplace.

"Kara, you need to surrender, if you do it now, I promise to make it less painful. I have to avenge my kid." Lena quickly scanned the entire living to see any movements and when she saw none, she waited for Kara to make the first move.

Kara for her part was trying to hold her giggles as to not disclosure her position to her wife, who every time they played, was the winner.

Lena with her own set of skills and her knowledge of how her wife acted didn't waste any more time and began to approach the location of the older blonde. Crawling on her knees and elbows and still holding her nerf n-strike elite blaster she continued her journey, hearing the contained giggles and the heaving breathing of her wife.

Once she turned the corner of the couch, she saw at the exact time that Kara had noticed her too that she had to act fast, she pulled the trigger a couple of times, but nothing came out of it. She realized it too late that she was out of darts and since Kara saw it too, she raised her hands in defeat.

Kara stood up and pointed her gun at her while Lena kept herself on her knees and with her arms raised. Kara taunted her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow practically saying, 'who's going to surrender now?'

"Finally I got you guys!" Kara exclaimed. They heard Liam giggle and Kara turned for one second to see him, not knowing it was her doom when she felt her wife pounce on her, knocking her into the ground. She never felt the impact since she was floating so that Lena didn’t get hurt. But what she did felt was the constant darts on her stomach and the angelic laugh of her wife and the hollers of her kid.

"You lost."

"I hate you guys." Kara groaned and Lena helped her stand up and pecked her on the lips.

"Maybe next time." Kara rolled her eyes and started to leave the room when she yelled, "Winners do dinner!"

She heard the giggling stop and groans followed after and now she was the one laughing at them.

Yeah, that happened every time, she still got it.


	17. Kryptonite

There were different types of kryptonite. You name the color and yeah in some form or another there were different ways to use them and hurt her.

While the usual green one made her weak in the knees, feel the inscrutable pain and feel like she couldn’t go on, there was a different type of her own personal kryptonite that felt the same in a way.

It made her weak in the knees, feel a pain that mostly derivatives from being too full of love that it would make her breathless and sometimes she thought she couldn’t love as much as she did.

This night she was in her own personal heaven with the second type of kryptonite.

“Guys, I know you’re all busy, but if any of you wants dinner done, I will need my arm back." Kara exhales and tries to hide the grin behind the hand that it's not held hostage by her two favorite people. Her wife and kid's head were on one of her arms. While Liam's head was on Lena's neck, Lena was on Kara's and there was no way out by herself.

Only if one of them moved.

She hears Liam's giggle before she sees the kid gripping her other mother more tightly by the neck. Lena chuckles and looks up to Kara and gives her a sorry look.

Kara mulls over her options before she thinks of the one meal that both blondes can't resist. Their own personal kryptonite. "I'm serious, don't you guys want to try my potstickers?"

"Did someone say potstickers?" Liam is the first one to cave as he quickly jumps on the bed and both his mother’s laugh at his excitement.

"Yeah buddy, come on you can help me with it." She's about to stand but Lena stills in her arms and wraps herself further just as Liam did minutes ago. Now Kara knows who Liam got her cuddle fixes from.

"No Kara, stay."

Liam gasps and Kara motions him forward and mouths "Go, I'll be right there." Which he obliges happily.

Once Liam is out of the room, Kara quickly changes their positions and pins Lena down the bed. Lena laughs and tries to overthrow Kara but to no avail she brings her wife down for a languid kiss.

"Don't go." Lena says almost out of breath. No matter how long they've been together it never gets old being with Kara, and she hopes they never will.

Kara pecks her lips. "How about this," she pecks her once again before she resumes her proposition, "After we eat, I let Liam play one of his video games meanwhile we can play some of our own. What do you say?"

Lena raises her eyebrows and a twitch on her mouth gives her excitement away. "Deal, only if I get to be on top this time."

Kara rolls her eyes but grins and kisses her one last time before she leaves with a bounce on her step.

Yeah, there were different types of kryptonite and this was by far the best.


	18. Fluff

"You have to know it was love at first sight," Kara explains to her wife who watches her with a confused frown from the living room with a sleeping Liam on her arms. Then Lena notices the big box at one side of the door and Kara's arms hiding something behind her.

"What did you do?" Liam stirs on her arms and looks up to his other mother. "Mommy!" He stretches his tiny 5 year old hands towards her and when Kara doesn't pick him up, he pouts, and a few tears are threatening to leak from his blue/greenish eyes. Lena calms him down with her hands at his back drawing circles which instantly calms him.

"Mommy why won you up me?" He asks upset and Kara melts right then and there. "Because mommy has something for you because she loves you very much."

All traces of hurt or anger are wiped out from Liam's face as he watches with anticipation what it is. "What mommy?"

"Just promise me something," He nods so Kara continues. "You have to take care good care of him."

"Kara," Lena warns her but it's silenced by a squeal from Liam when Kara shows the little puppy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kara hands the little puppy to her son very carefully. Liam takes the puppy in his arms and takes a seat between his mother’s now that Kara has taken a seat.

"Kara, we can't-"

"Look at how happy they are," She glances down along with Lena and Lena knows how screwed she is, it's definitely a lost battle.

"Promise me that you're going to take care of it." She watches intently to her wife who nods eagerly.

"Mama I'm takin care of it!" Liam proclaims and the puppy barks accordingly.

"Baby this is a great responsibility. You can't treat it like one of your toys."

"I know."

"And if you need help ask mommy-" Kara watches her with puppy dog eyes and she rolls her eyes because she knows what Kara wants her to say. "Or me, but it's mostly your responsibility."

Liam nods and keeps on petting the dog that instantly falls asleep.

"You have to name it baby."

"How about Rex?" Instead of Liam, Lena is the one to name it and Kara smirks at her, while Liam looks up to see Lena the same way Kara does when she wants her to continue.

"Why Rex?"

"Because when he yawns, he looks like a T-Rex, like this!" She pretends to do it and it brings out a giggle from her son and the usual heart eyes from her wife.

"I love it mama!"

'I love you.' Kara mouths to Lena who rolls her eyes but mouths 'I love you too.'

Liam ends up taking good care of him, but when he’s not home, Rex finds himself following Lena everywhere.

Lena secretly loves it.

Kara secretly loves it as well (Ok it’s not a secret, she keeps teasing her wife).


	19. Button up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild nsfw

Lena once upon a time revealed that she loved when she used her button up shirts and even more when Kara used to rip the buttons from the top to the bottom in one flawless move. And hell even more when Lena did it for her in the throes of passion.

But Lena was not prepared to see Kara wearing her usual button up paired with a suit and high heels. It almost broke her girlfriend. Usually it was always Lena who took control in the bedroom, but right now, Kara was going to take control. Kara led the way into their bedroom, her lips not once straying from Lena’s as they kissed hungrily.

She could feel how much Lena wanted this, wanted her and she’d felt it from the very moment she had walked through the door.

Backing Lena up towards her bed, she broke away from the kiss, eliciting a small gasp from Lena when she moved her lips down Lena’s neck slowly, her hand gripping at her hips tight. Lena’s soft moans were making her dizzy with want and she smoothed her hand up her back, finding the zipper and she tugged it down hurriedly.

Kara stepped back as she trailed her fingers over the straps and along Lena’s shoulders, their eyes meeting in a smoldering gaze. She held her breath as she eased the straps down Lena’s shoulder and waited until she stepped out of her heels before she captured her lips in another deeply passionate kiss. She felt her fingers trembling as she eased Lena’s dress down her body slowly while fighting the urge to strip her from her clothes quickly.

Kara pulled back and raked her eyes over Lena’s mostly nude body as her dress fell to the floor and pooled at her feet. Arousal surged through her body as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend standing mere inches in front of her in only a pair of the skimpiest black lace panties, she’d ever seen on her. It always amazed her how could Lena made her feel every single time she saw her naked.

While Lena was almost nude, Kara remained fully clothed sans her high heels and it made the brunette shiver.

Lena wordlessly pulled her in for a crushing kiss. Kara didn’t hesitate to pull Lena down onto the bed with her, but not before discarding the last offending clothes from Lena’s body. She pulled Lena flush against her and allowed her to be on top for just one moment before she rolled over and broke away from the kiss with a start. They were both breathing heavily as Lena’s hands moved to the back of Kara’s hair.

“Kara,” Lena moaned as Kara trailed her lips down her neck and nipped at her skin just over her pulse point. Kara smiled against her skin and trailed her tongue over the spot and all over her body, before finally resting at the bottom of her body.

“You know patience is a virtue,” Kara purred, she nipped her way up the inside of one leg from the knee, pausing just long enough to exhale hotly on Lena’s cunt, making her hips twitch hard, before repeating the motion up the other side.

“Kara,” Lena groaned “touch me.”

Kara gave an evil little chuckle when she saw her girlfriend squirming and begging for her touch. “Like this?” she asked innocently, licking at the outside of Lena’s nether lips, up and across and down and not anywhere near where Lena needed and wanted her.

“You’re teasing me,” Lena whined. Kara obligingly moved a little bit, now barely touching her clit with just the side of her tongue.

“Kara, please.” Lena begged once again, she was at the border of being frustrated at the maximum, and she definitely didn’t want that.

“Finally!” Kara purred. Teasing Lena and making her wait had been entirely worth it, because the first direct contact on her clit had the brunette jerking like her bones were trying to break out of her body, pulling a keening cry from her throat.

Kara’s tongue was relentless now, demanding every bit of pleasure Lena had to give, sending continuous waves of pleasure through her.

“Come, now.” Kara commanded and Lena did as she was told. She loved when Kara took control, and this was definitely not the last time she would.

Once Lena came down from her high, she looked over at Kara who was still on her suit, albeit she was in a disheveled state, she looked even hotter. Kara began to pull off her jacket and Lena let her before she stopped her from going further and said, “Don’t, I want you to fuck me just like you are right now, with the strap.” And who was Kara to deny her that.

It’s safe to say that Kara kept on wearing a lot of button up and a lot of suits as well.


	20. Strength

Lena could withstand a lot of things. Her strength came from within herself. From her core values to her moral code, everything was perfectly calculated, and Lena knew she could only be as strong as she felt.

But lately, the strength to keep going, to keep pretending that she’s not broken inside it was overbearing her to the point of a breakdown and she couldn’t keep on going without facing head her situation and that is, "I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” Lena whispers and Kara stiffens for a moment and her posture remains rigid until Lena's tears stop.

"Lena..." Lena wishes she'd stop saying her name like that, the soft tone she uses, it kills her but at the same time it gives her hope. Maybe Kara remembers some of the good things about them, maybe there's a part of her that misses her and them just like she does. Maybe she also thinks that they’re stronger together than apart.

"I don't know what you want me to do here Lena," Kara looks up at her at last, her soft blue eyes lock on green and she moves her hand a little, as if she's going to take her hand, but then she thinks better of it and stops.

"I don't know either."

Kara shakes her head, swallows hard.

"Do you think we could've worked?"

"You don't think so?"

"Answer me first."

Kara sighs heavily. "Yes." Kara smiles at her then. "Look Lena, I still care about you." Kara says, and she has to look away because she doesn't want Kara to see the tears in her eyes. Kara knows, of course, and she puts her hand on her shoulder which makes it worse because it so warm and she thinks of days were she felt warm and safe in her arms. When she thought that she could take on the world.

They sit for a while in comfortable silence. Lena bites down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying. She doesn't want to make this any harder for Kara. She's really trying.

"I'm fine, Kara. I'm getting better I am." She wants Kara to believe her, to lessen Kara's guilt of being happy with someone who is not her.

"I'm really glad to hear that. You're not-"

"Drinking? Having casual sex?"

"Yeah..." Kara trails off, it looks like she wants to know but not completely about the latter.

"I'm drinking less, and I don't-." She doesn’t finish but Kara gets it. 

"That's good." Kara offers, and it's kind of hard not to be mad at her just when she's doing the same or so she assumes.

Kara leans across then, and Lena can hardly breathe. She wants to touch her so badly. She wants to smell her neck, bury her face in that broad, muscular gap between Kara's shoulder blades. Kara rubs her thumb over her cheekbone. Lena raises her hand and takes Kara's hand in hers and kisses her palm.

Kara's resolve breaks then and she looks like she can't fight it anymore. "Lena, as much as I want to hate you I can't. And as much as I want to forget and keep pretending that is not me you are kissing is hard and I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Then don't," Lena whispers into her hand and looks at her straight in her eyes.

"You hurt me."

"I know and you hurt me back."

"It's that what we will do if we give it another chance?"

Lena shakes her head. She knows it won't be like that because she has learnt from her mistakes and hopes Kara did too.

"Promise me Lena." Kara is shaking in fear, she can feel it in her hands and it's the last thing she wants for Kara to feel scared for them.

"I promise." She seals it with a kiss, a tentative one but they've missed each other so bad that they can't help but put everything into it. It begins to get bigger and bigger until they can't focus on anything other than their shared breathes and small smiles.

“I know you are used to do things on your own, and that you’re strong on your own, but you need to know that I’m going to be by your side whenever you need me and that we’re stronger together."

"I know" Lena smiles, a real smile. “We’re stronger together.”


	21. Blue

No one should be this stressed out in a wedding when you’re not the one marrying someone. But Alex definitely is, and who could blame her, it was her baby sister’s wedding. And speaking of her sister, she was nowhere to be found.

She went to her room only to find her bed still intact, her clothes on the bed, her suit still hanging at the top of the dresser and her glasses on the bedside table.

She considered a Supergirl emergency, but the suit was on her own room so that Kara couldn’t get it without getting through her first (and she promised Lena that she wouldn’t let her –only in a case of invasion but that was it) and well they had a whole city with multiple people with that superhero life.

So the only other explanation she had was that her little sister was spending it with her future wife, Lena.

She went on a little trip towards Lena’s room and before she could open it (she’s been burned before-) she waited to hear whatever was happening behind doors. She just heard Lena laughing while Kara was giggling and that was all she needed to know.

Her sister was okay.

So she goes away and goes to Kara’s room where finally all the mayhem is where everyone is at. At least she’s not the only one.

“Honey have you seen your sister?” Her mother asks patiently. She looks serene and she wants so much to be like her. Amidst all the chaos she’s the only one who is just not on the crazy train.

“Yeah, she’s ok.” She exhales and it comes out as a tired sigh.

“She didn’t spend the night here.” How observant of her.

“Yes, she spent it with Lena.” Her mother smiles but doesn’t offer anything and instead she pulls out Alex’s dress and hands it to her. She changes quickly and does her makeup and her hair and then just waits.

Waits a little bit more and then it’s on the verge of having a full meltdown when she hears the door opening, and she breathes at last. “Hey, you finally made it!” Alex says, her tone is reproachful, but her sister takes it as a joke not realizing the stress she put her through for the last couple of hours. Kara chuckles and replies back, "To my own wedding? Yeah of course I did." She teases and Alex finally rolls her eyes.

While a little tiny very tiny part thought that maybe Kara got cold feet and that she ran away (more like flew away) she couldn’t help but scoff at that because that would be the last thing her sister would do.

"You know what I mean." Alex approaches her and helps her with the collar of her three piece black suit.

“You know I would never do that to Lena.” Kara frowns, letting the unconceivable thought run through her mind. Alex just rolls her eyes at her. “I know now. But you should have known its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

Kara rolls her eyes at her and adjusts the cufflinks on her shirt. “Says who?”

“Says tradition.”

“Well that may be for hetero weddings.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Does to.”

“Does not.”

“Children behave.” Eliza comes at the most opportune moment and ends up the banter.

"If I may say, you are clearly more nervous than I am on my wedding." Kara smirks when Alex clearly seems to get her teasing.

"It's just my baby sister is going to get married and I'm worried that maybe if something goes wrong, I wouldn’t know what-" she rambles on without pausing for air until Kara grabs her face and makes her breathe properly.

"Alex, everything is going to be fine." Kara carefully drops her hands down and laces her fingers with her sister's hands. “I appreciate you worrying but this is the only time you shouldn’t.”

“I always worry.”

“I know but you shouldn’t, okay, just enjoy.”

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Alex asks. "I should be the one comforting you and no the other way around when it's your wedding!" Kara chuckles and Alex's cheeks get tainted by her blushing and her smile.

"That's what I've trying to tell you." The younger of the two sisters shrugs and then finally puts her heels on, completing her wedding suit to perfection. “And it’s okay, I will be the one to freak out at your future wedding.”

It seems to do the trick and finally Alex smiles. She opens up her arms and Kara happily takes it. “There’s something I have for you.” Alex gives her mother a look to which the older woman nods and retrieves a box hidden with lead from her bag. She hands it to her older daughter and Alex opens it and shows it Kara.

There is a soft blue bracelet and Kara has never seen that color before. She knows that it’s a tradition for kryptonians to never use the same color when picking up the wedding jewels.

“This was Alex’s and Lena’s idea.” Eliza says gently. Kara looks down to see that there’s an empty space for another bracelet that she figures its with Lena. “You know it’s tradition to wear something old, something new and something blue.”

Alex picks up the bracelet and points towards Kara wrist, so she wordlessly raises her arm. Delicately Alex gives it to her so that Kara can adjust it to her own liking. “Lena told us that back in Krypton they wore this instead of rings and she wanted to have both. We melted a part of your spaceship and Lena used the new metal she found months ago to mix it with and since blue is one of your favorite colors, we used a new gamma to create this. So now-“

Kara interrupts her and watches with rapt fascination how intricate and beautiful it is. “Now I have something old, new and blue.” There are tears in her eyes, but she doesn’t let them out, not wanting to ruin the make up beforehand. Although, she knows it wouldn’t last long. 

“Do you like it?” Alex for some reason sounds nervous. Kara nods and nods and just breathes out a thank you. She hugs Alex again just because and then Eliza. “I love it.”

It’s Nia who interrupts their moment to tell them that it’s starting and finally the nerves set in. Alex must notice (of course she does) and just takes her arm in hers. "Ready baby sis?"

"Yes."

"Just hold onto me."

"Always will."


	22. Donuts

“Wake up.”

Kara woke up to the sound of her eight year old, whispering and poking her in the face.

Kara liked mornings, she did, but when you work as tirelessly as she does not only at CatCo but as a full time superhero and a mom, sometimes she just wants to sleep in. She pretends that she didn’t hear him and that she’s still asleep, keeping her eyes shut, she takes a long deep breath.

“Mom, please wake up,” Liam pleads with her and the urgency of his voice and the shake on her shoulder makes her open one eye.

The clock reads seven a.m.

It was Sunday.

She loves her kid, she does, but right now he’s not her favorite person.

“What?” Kara whines. “Liam go back to sleep.”

“I need help.” Her son begs, his voice still low.

“Why are we whispering?” Kara asks, while raising an eyebrow, her tone is low in case the whispering is part of the urgency.

“I don’t want to wake mommy; you have to come with me.” Liam says.

“You didn’t want to wake mommy, but you wanted to wake me up?” Her tone is full of mock offense and all she gets is an eye roll, the same one that she always receives from her wife.

“Shh!” Liam warns her. “Come on…” he pulls on her arm and literally drags her out of bed, rushing out the bedroom door while he holds his giggles.

Kara lands on her hands and knees with a huff of protest and moves her hair out of her eyes. Despite not wanting to wake Lena, she wakes up anyway.

“What are you doing, come back to bed.” Lena’s voice is rough from sleep. She sits up and has an amused smirk on her face as she glances down over the edge of the king size bed and sees her wife on the floor and crawling.

“Go back to sleep, Liam wants me for something, but he doesn’t want you there.”

Slightly hurt and confused as to why their son doesn’t want her too, Lena scrunches her eyebrows innocently, “Why not?”

Kara shrugged. She immediately feels guilty for telling her that in the way that she did. “Maybe she wants to surprise you,” she suggests. “So you have to stay here until we come and get you. He was really persistent that I didn’t wake you. And I don’t want to ruin it for him.”

With a sigh, Lena plopped down again and nuzzled into Kara’s pillow “Fine,” she agrees, “But hurry, I didn’t get my morning cuddles.” she mumbles already halfway asleep.

Kara nods and kisses Lena on the top of her head on the way out, now rushing when Liam screams from the bottom of the staircase “You’re so slow mom. By the time you get here I will be eighty.” he must have known that Lena had to be awake, so his yelling wouldn’t make a difference.

Kara chuckles and takes the stairs two at a time before jumping off on the last one, having a goofy grin. “Relax, or you will look like you’re eighty.” She jokes but Liam is not amused. Raising her hands to her sides Kara sighs “Okay, okay I’m here, munchkin. What are we doing that your mom doesn’t need to know?”

Liam leads her to the kitchen and smacks his hands down on the table. “I want to make mommy breakfast in bed. She’s been working so much and she’s carrying your babies and she gets tired. I want to show her how much we love her and appreciate it.”

“Why is it my baby when it’s doing something bad?” Kara asks, and Liam raised his shoulders and giggles. “I don’t know, that’s what mommy says every time, and I believe her.” Now it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Okayyyy,” she drags the word out. “You’re really sweet honey, I’m pretty sure that mommy will like the surprise.” She smiles and tousles her son’s hair. “What are you making?”

Liam cocks his head to the side curiously, just as Lena does when she’s trying to figure out the dumb question she just uttered. “I mean, I’m only eight, you’re the one that should make something.”

Running a hand through his hair, Kara winces. “Don’t eight year old’s’ these days know how to cook yet? Don’t you like that MasterChef junior show or something?”

Liam puts his hands on his hips, again just like Lena does, or maybe this is one of her own traits. “First you like that show, and second don’t 82 year old’s know how to cook?” He raises a judgmental eyebrow.

Throwing her hands up in protest, Kara lets out an exasperated and defensive groan. “I’m not 82, and I swear you’re your mother’s son…I don’t know how to cook, not really. I mean I always had takeout from anywhere I wanted and well your mother is an incredible cook, so I didn’t have to learn.”

“How am I supposed to make mommy breakfast in bed if neither of us can make breakfast?!” He asks, feeling desperate.

“How about pancakes? That shouldn’t be too hard right?” Kara asks the eight year old, who grins and nods profusely. “Aha!” she pulls the box of Aunt Jemima brand out from the back of one of the shelves and sets it down on the counter.

She hands the mix to Liam who starts mixing up the pancakes, and hands it to her when it’s finished.

Kara presses her lips into a fine line. ‘How hard can it be’ she thinks. She picks up the bowl of batter and pours some into the pan. She flips it and it has a nice color, she tries to flip the pancake like Lena does it, on the air, and the first time she does, it ends on the floor.

“Mom!” Liam whines.

“Sorry, sorry I got a little bit carried away.” Kara laughs, she pours more batter into the pan and tries again, this time flipping it naturally with a spatula, but somehow it turns out black. So third time is the charm. Kara ends up eating it as to see if the mix is perfect, but she ends up choking.

“How about if I fly us out to buy some breakfast?” Kara suggest and Liam none the wiser squeals and agrees without further prompting. Kara picks him up and flies them to Lena’s favorite bakery where she buys all sorts of stuff but specially donuts since Lena has been craving like crazy those little fried dough confection.

When they return, Liam makes Kara promise not to tell Lena that they bought the breakfast instead of making it and Kara laughs and agrees.

Everything is perfect and ready for delivery.

They both go upstairs, with the trays of their food and cautiously enter the bedroom where Lena is perched on the bed reading something on her iPad.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Lena smiles at her son who has a proud smile when he reached to her side of the bed and hands her the juice.

“Mommy, I made breakfast.” He says with glee.

“Did you now?” Kara smirks.

“Okay you helped.”

Kara rolls her eyes and puts the tray down carefully in the middle of the bed as she sat down. Liam climbs into Kara’s side of the bed and puts himself between her mother’s legs.

They eat and laugh when Liam tells Lena the story of the burnt pancake and the fallen one, and the other ones that followed. They joke and talk about everything, and then they stay in bed. Watching movies and playing video games, having a lazy Sunday as a family.

It’s no secret that unlike Kara, Lena loves her mornings and her family, and she really loves her donuts.


	23. Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does their relationship look like 15 years into their marriage.

"If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” Lena says into the dark room. There's a snort at the other side of the bed before she feels her wife coming closer to her.

"You're saying that like we have no other choice." Kara nuzzles into the crook of her neck, her hand creeps under her shirt but it stays on her belly rather than one of her favorite places, her boobs. That solely is a telltale of how their night is not going to be.

"All I'm saying is that we haven't had sex in so long."

The vibrations of Kara's laugh makes her groan. "I'm serious it has been I think a month since we haven't had sex Kara."

"And why is that?"

"Because we had that dinner with Alex and Kelly on the third, we had the twins birthday on the tenth, then we also had that lunch with your mother on the fifteen and then we flew out to see Sam and Ruby."

"You had that conference in Gotham for a week and I went to Metropolis to help Clark." Kara adds, to which Lena makes a noise that could be interpreted as a whine.

"See, now we have to have sex." Lena says, but she doesn't move, and her tone doesn't sound excited by the prospect.

"What time is it?" Kara lifts her head up from Lena's neck to see the hour on the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"It's half past twelve."

"Do you have to take Liam to his swim practice?" Lena asks through a half yawn.

"Yes, at five." Kara returns to her previous position but this time she places her hand under Lena's boobs.

"I have to take Lara to pick up the cupcakes from Nia's house at six."

"Do we have the doctor's appointment at 9?" Kara asks, placing a kiss near her ear.

"Oh yeah, and we have lunch with Winn and James."

"I have to take Lara to her dance lessons at 3 on the other side of town."

"I will pick Liam at six then." Lena mumbles while Kara is dozing off.

"Do you still want to have sex?" Kara equally mumbles but Lena is already snoring softly.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	24. CatCo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Lena hated how good Kara was at eating her out.

Well, okay, she loved how good Kara was at eating her out, but she hated that Kara was so good at it because she was stupid for waiting so long to confess her feelings for her. They had made love for hours the first time they were together, and days after that they kept doing new things that either of them knew but Kara never went down on her, not until that night.

Until every single one of CatCo’s employees were out the door and none the wiser to what was happening in Lena’s office. She didn’t know what she was thinking when she sold it to Andrea. But having her best friend back and one of her most successful companies (just behind L-Corp) it was as if things were finally how they were supposed to be. 

And things like this were definitely the best.

Lena was seriously thinking of asking Kara how did she became so good at that, but that would open a whole new thing that she knows wouldn’t be a good idea, with how new and fresh their relationship is.

She’d expected Kara to come to her with the sexual prowess of a newbie, since she thought her experience limited to Mike (who she knew wouldn’t have satisfied her enough) and James who Lena knew firsthand to be vanilla, so she expected her to need a firm hand and her guidance to show her exactly how Lena liked to be pleased.

But apparently Kara just knew that, because when they went to bed, Kara was exactly as rough as she needed to be and as good as anyone with experience would be, and she looked like she had some experience with that type of relationship since shoving Lena onto the desk, forcing her dress up her body to her belly, tearing her panties down, had Lena dripping already.

In Cat’s former desk, flat on her back, Lena wasn’t just wet, she was boiling.

And Kara actually had some patience.

Kara stopped and laid there on her knees, staring at Lena’s cunt, telling her how wet it was like she didn’t already know.

And through it all, Kara never touched her where she needed her the most.

She just kissed her knee, seeming to reroute Lena’s nerve endings so the brunette actually found herself wishing her knee cap would get kissed a little harder, and she petted Lena's pussy, one finger, running over her labia, tracing it, fingernail flecking at her clit, making her whine in agony and trying to summon up the willpower to make Kara start, even when it felt far too good to try. It was like her pussy was Kara’s gift.

A gift she wanted to enjoy until the very last second of it.

Then, quite abruptly, Kara had declared that she was ready, and had leaned in and her tongue went into Lena. Never-ending, filling her up, claiming the bottom of her channel and then sweeping upward, touching all her most sensitive places. Lena nearly came. She got the feeling the only reason she hadn’t was that Kara didn’t want her to yet, when she teased her again.

Kara went back to the torture. She would kiss Lena’s folds, and that same wet finger would play with her clit. Lena felt every gentle, sucking, nipping kiss Kara had in her arsenal, she was so smug and gentle at the same time.

Then Kara nibbled her thigh. Maybe she was trying to keep Lena from hyperventilating. She had been gasping an awful lot. So not only was she good, but she knew how good she was. Lena reached down to grab her hair and Kara slapped her hand away, pushing it to the hard desk, not taking her own hand away until Lena’s fingers were twisted in the bedsheets to return to the excruciating task of ravishing her girlfriend.

And she did.

Three times.

“Did you like it?" Kara said smugly as she cleaned her, letting all the little pleasures of her body leave with a promise to return soon, oh so very soon. She kissed Lena's face with little pinprick reminders of the orgasm still fading between her legs.

"You're too good at this." Lena smiled lazily and Kara had a smug face and Lena let her be smug. She was cute when she was like that and she was even cuter when she was under her. “But I need you again. Think you can fly us home, Supergirl.”

“With pleasure.”


	25. Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfw! I'm sorry.

“Honey, I'm home.” As soon as Lena hears her and the key jingle in the door, she tosses her phone aside with the documents she has been working on and rapidly stands with surprise, curiosity and so much welling hope.

Her hand braces on the arm on the couch as she stares at Kara who is carrying her carry on, their eyes meet. Kara is wearing Lena’s favorite black suit on her and so Lena doesn't remember moving, but the door slams shut with Kara's back against it, her glasses and her phone hit the floor as Lena half tackles her, half strangles her with a hug, she breathes in deep to catch Kara's scent. She smells the same, vanilla and something fruity, all indefinably Kara and Lena laughs with relief and joy. Her face is buried in her neck, while Kara wraps her arms around her and squeezes.

"You have no-" Her mouth covers Kara's and abruptly cuts off the flurry of words, they sink into each other, their bodies relaxing, wrapping, shifting as they fit back together. Lena can feel that her wife is not wearing her supersuit under her normal one, and it makes her smile thinking the reason why. The reason why it’s because she was just finishing the new suit.

Lena's hands move over Kara's ridiculous abs, over her chest and their heads tilt for the kiss. The kiss molds into something deeper, craving need and hunger. Lena's hands fist into her suit jacket, as Kara's tongue slides into her mouth and explores deep and slow. Her tongue tangles with hers as her hands busy themselves unbuttoning Kara's white blouse. Kara has to push her back to let her tug it down her arms and Lena's mouth attacks her throat with sucking kisses and Kara curses vehemently as Kara's wrists get caught up with the door and the material. Kara bodily turns her into the wall, pressing her there as she sheds her jacket.

Lena's lips are already worshipping the bare skin at Kara's collar, her hands slide under Kara's shirt for contact, for her hands to finally touch her skin, the skin they both been too long without. Kara tugs her hair and pulls her mouth to hers before backing off a step, panting and pointing at her, ordering Lena to just stay there.

Kara tugs off her shirt without a careless grace and confidence as well as her bra, Lena grabs the edge of her own strap chiffon cami top and whips it off down the hall. Kara lets out that sexy laugh that it abruptly cuts off as she runs her hands down her naked torso after throwing her bra the same way her shirt went off. Kara catches her hands and pins them over her head as Kara's body presses into Lena.

Lena's hands curl into Kara's over her head and she moans her name as Kara body slides against her hard ridges and angles against softness, rubbing and arching together.

"You're so beautiful, I've missed you." Kara murmurs against her temple and the brunette's lips cruises along her cheek and jaw.

"Yeah, I know," Lena's says smugly, it's the wrong answer as Kara's eyes narrow on hers.

"Aren't you going to say you've missed me too?" Lena shakes her head and tries to hold her giggle. When Lena's leg knocks into Kara's in retaliation, the brunette growls.

“I miss seeing you in this suit. You know what it does to me.”

“But have you missed anything else?”

“Don’t think so?”

"That's it!" Kara's hands catch her hips and lifts her up into her arms as Lena lets out a delighted laugh. She wraps her arms around her wife's neck as Kara stumbles over the luggage in the hallway.

The curses flying out from Kara's mouth, has Lena looking at her in a combination of amazement, amusement and arousal.

"That was so fucking hot, say it again." Lena whispers directly into her ear, Kara pinches her ass hard and then smacks it.

"Hmm..." Lena's mouth is busy suckling, licking, kissing Kara's ear and behind it as Kara maneuvers them into the bedroom and she exhales carrying a soft confession, "I missed you too baby."

Lena feels Kara's hands tighten on her ass and the move up her back as Kara leans down to place her on the bed, the blonde's body following hers.

Kara brushes back her hair and their eyes meet, blue on green and Lena's hands slide over the back of Kara's head, exploring the texture of light hair and the light skin and Kara's mouth lowers to her, steeping in her. It is a slow, sensuous tasting, a testing slide of angles and pressure as her mouth and hers draws out their pleasure.

Kara sighs into her mouth before she detaches their lips as her mouth moves to tip up her chin and access her throat, one hand trails down to cover and squeeze one breast. Lena can't seem to speak as her body melts under Kara's, not just surrender but welcomes it.

Lena's legs rise up to wrap around Kara, rather than press and demand, her hands slide soft sweeping caresses over Kara's bare back, sides, and shoulders, feeling each bunch and flex as Kara's mouth slips down to her shoulder.

The brunette grazes her skin with her teeth, Lena lets loose a long moan while Kara's tongue sweeps along the sensitive flesh of her collar bone, raising goose-flesh and turning her nipples hard, begging for attention from Kara's pouty lips. Lena's hands smooth and rubs along the brunette's back, and as Kara's lips capture her nipple, her nails lightly press and graze over her skin.

Kara's tongue presses her nipple against her teeth and Lena's back arches into her wife, her feet slide down the back of Kara's thighs.

Kara's soft, warm hands cup and squeeze her breasts as she alternates sucking on her nipples and her hands covers Kara's, she trace along her forearms, and cups the back of the blue eyed beauty's head as her breathing turns into panting.

Lena's hands never still, her fingers and nails move over her as if she can't get enough of the softness of her wife's skin. Kara pulls back and blows gently on her wet nipple that draws a whimpering growl from her, then her finger rubs along Kara's plump bottom lip.

"Kiss me," Lena requests, her mouth smiles and Kara's lips captures hers again. Her hands duck under her arms to caress and rub her lower back, sliding under her waistband with just the tips, even if they both know Lena loves Kara's ass more than anything and she's so dying to touch it, but something is holding her back.

Their lips meld and her mouth opens, lips sucking on that sexy bottom lip of Kara's with her tongue flicking over it and slowly her wife moves their bodies to the side, her leg over Kara's hip, the blonde's arm under her side as Kara wraps it around her and tugs her closer, their chests and their nipples rubbing over each other as their mouths meet again and again.

Lena's hand rub, flexes and smooths over Kara's pronounced navel and her fingertips catches the pants, just over the button and tugs bringing Kara's hips into hers, then Lena undoes Kara's belt with an easy click and runs her tongue along her jaw line, making Kara shiver and squirm under her.

Kara's hand covers her shoulder blade as she sucks on her ear lobe and groans when Lena's fingers dip into her and feels how wet she already is. 

Lena's hands race to strip Kara's pants and panties down, but she lets a short fierce cry of frustration as her clothes tangle in her shoes, but after she strips her down entirely, she sighs in relief while Kara throws her head back and starts laughing.

Lena kneels up and strips off her own shorts and panties, glaring daggers at Kara with each smirk she throws on her way.

"I don't like you anymore." Lena huffs out and Kara laughs a bit harder, while reaching out to push her on her back and slides on top of her. Kara curls a hand around her thigh and pulls it up and wide as her long fingers rubs along her still dripping wet pussy.

"You don't like this?" Kara's fingers tease over her clit and she moans helplessly, which just makes her glare at Kara harder. Her wife's smile is insufferably smug; Kara shifts a bit to the side and slides one long finger along the crease of her thigh instead.

"You didn't miss this?" Kara asks as she traces along her pussy lips with her fingers again, up and down.

"I...I don't think so." Lena mutters stubbornly as her chin firms up and her hands curls into the covers on either side.

"Liar," Kara says knowingly and squeeze her clit in a pinch which makes her jump and cry out. "You want me, you missed me."

"Always."

"Hey," Kara's tongue slides along her pussy and her eyes turn to Kara. "You want me?"

"Yes."

"You want this?" Kara's finger slides into her wet center and her hips rise to meet it.

"God yes."

"Want more?" Her voice turns demanding and her fingers curl slightly, hitting the spot that makes her see stars.

"Yes..." Lena breathing hitches when Kara slides a second and third finger and Lena hips ride back in as the brunette's fingers curl into her. "Fuck!"

Kara's mouth sucks hard on her clit, while her fingers rub hard, steady, and fast.

It's not long before she's coming with shouts of her name, a couple of 'yes' and 'i love you' thrown in the room. While Lena tips over the cliff and freefalls, needy wrecked moans emerge from her throat as Kara keeps pushing into her, prolonging the orgasm.

"Fuck, I missed you." Lena says after getting back her breathing in control. "And I really like that suit.”

"I know." Kara kisses her nose sweetly.

She wears it more often.


	26. Coffee

“Can I buy you a coffee? For old time’s sake.” Kara asks, unsure and fidgeting in her spot. She's not the only one when a nervous smile covers the green eyed woman. It’s been years since she has seen Lena. To be more specific, since that unforgettable summer almost ten years ago.

It was Kara’s best summer to date. Spending time in Smallville, she thought it would be boring with Clark coming and going from Metropolis and having a house all to herself with nothing to do and nothing to see until Lena came bulldozing over her life. She literally demolished Clarks’ barn with her brother’ stolen car and with her fiery attitude she made her fall in love. But it was a summer romance, as much as Kara didn’t want it to be, they were two different people, living two different lives and in another lifetime, they would’ve ended up together. But seems like fate is playing once again in her favor and this time there’s nothing that Kara won’t do to keep the brunette in her life. 

"I don't think now is such a good time Kara." Kara notices how the brunette's eyes turn every other second to a secluded spot. She’s fidgety and seems anxious about it. There’s a flash of relief for a second before she sees the panic in green eyes and then she feels the reason why. A little kid collides with her legs and falls to the floor.

Kara immediately goes into action (she doesn't notice Lena flinch or going on mother mode too) and helps him up while she's on her knees reassuring, he's fine.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where's your mommy? I can help you just tell me where-" She doesn't give the giggling child a chance to answer all of her questions. The kid doesn't mind truly but Kara does.

"Kara, he's ok! Right Alex?"

"Wha-?" _Did she just say Alex?_

Alex instead of answering goes up to his mother, makes an 'up, up' gesture to which Lena picks him up and blows up raspberries on his cheek, it makes him laugh so hard that clearly indicates the kid is fine and that Kara didn’t really hurt this precious child. Now that she has time to breathe, she notices the similarities between them. The way they giggle with their eyes closed, the little molar in their necks and the blue-greenish eyes.

And all over again she's breathless.

"Can you say hello to mommy's friend?" Lena whispers to Alex but Kara hears her perfectly.

A small smile appears in soft features when Alex says hi, more like shouts at her, excited to get to know the funny blonde that is his mother's friend.

Kara laughs naturally, then she gives him a fake salute before tickling his neck. Alex responds with a hearty laugh and squirming on his mother's arms to be put down to instead go to Kara's.

The blonde is surprised but she welcomes him in her arms when she gets the approval from Lena who couldn't be more enamored by the scene in front of her.

"So coffee is off the table it seems, so how about ice cream instead?"

Alex is more than ok and ready to go, while Lena...Lena is too.

"Are you sure?" Lena asks nervously. Kara thinks she knows the reason why. It’s not just Lena anymore, it’s Lena and Alex and it will always be like that. Kara knows that she wouldn’t want it any other way and that she’s not letting her go for a second time. 

"I want nothing more, unless you don’t want to?" Now is her time to be nervous about the brunette’s answer.

“Kara, I would love to.” Lena says and bites her lip at the same time. There’s a comfortable pause where they just look at each other with smiles on their faces when it’s Alex who interrupts their moment when he screams to be included. “Me too!”


	27. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for nother mild nsfw.

Kara’s first clue that Lena wasn’t okay was that she spent two days holed up in her room, with no sunlight streaming in, the curtains and every vent closed, the television off, boxes of tissue on the nightstand and Lena’s red nose. It was so red that Kara feared then for Lena’s life. Applying a cooling compress to a feverish brow, Kara considered taking Lena to a hospital or at least calling Alex over so she could see her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had a cold?” Kara now grumbled to her patient. Lena stirred in the throes of her fever, while Kara turned away to wet and wring the cold cloth once again.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Lena fussed weakly. She was used to being alone when she was sick, and she was used to have whatever illness passes over a couple of days without so much fuzz.

“You should have Lena,” Kara sighed, pressing the cool cloth against Lena’s fever-flushed throat and cheeks. “I could have prevented this, you could’ve…” Kara’s voice trailed off as her frustration clotted up her throat.

A heavy hand lifted sloppily and feebly fingered her wrist. Despite the fact she could easily break the weakened woman’s hold, Kara lowered her arm, laying her palm and forearm on Lena’s chest, and met Lena’s green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Lena murmured.

“You could have died,” Kara said, her face stoic but Lena knew it was just a mask. “You are ill.”

“I don’t think anyone has died from a little cold and anyway not everyone are like the girl of steel.” Lena said nonchalantly. 

“Lena-“ Kara was going to contradict her but Lena stopped her. “You’re slowly making me better. I wouldn’t let anyone else see me like this,” Lena admitted. Kara knew that Lena didn’t like to show any sign of weakness, ever. 

“Why is it that I have the privilege of your stubbornness?”

“Because I love you.” Lena snorted, not willing to give up her pique just yet. “And you,” Lena added after a cough, “You love me.”

Kara sighed, resuming bathing Lena with the cool cloth. Tenderly she removed sweat and listened closely to the congestion in Lena’s breathing for signs of improvement.

At last, Lena closed her eyes looking somewhat more comfortable. Brushing aside damp brown hair, Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead, both as thermometer and a therapy. The fever was perhaps a degree or two reduced, and perhaps her taking care of her indefinitely she will be okay in the end.

“Yes, I do. I love you so much Lena,” she murmured, cupping Lena’s face with all the sweetness filling her chest that caring for her girlfriend had returned to her life. The corners of Lena’s lips tipped up in a weak smile after hearing her.

/

Lena awoke gradually while she assessed the many symptoms that had plagued her body, six days later.

At first she had no sense of how long she had been ill but she grunted softly with pleasure when she determined her throat no longer scratched when she swallowed, in fact she felt fine. Her head no long ached with pain, nor throbbed with heat from fevered blood. Her legs and arms no longer answered with cries of pain when asked to move.

So to sum up, she was fine.

More than fine.

Blinking, she determined she was in Kara’s apartment, vaguely recalling the intermittent memories of Kara’s care. That’s why she felt completely rested, and completely normal, because her girlfriend nursed her back to health.

A sharp pang of hunger pulled at her stomach and she decided to go in search of food. When she rolled onto her back to toss aside covers, however, her arm bumped against a very solid form.

Thoughts of food fled when she found Kara sleeping alongside her. Her girlfriend’s hands were tucked under her cheek as she lay on the next pillow. Light lashes fluttered against her cheeks, the usual fullness severely curtailed in her blonde hair lying, just as exhausted as her girlfriend, against her head. The usual color of her skin was back to normal. Kara had obviously succumbed to exhaustion while watching over her and fighting whatever big baddie of the week, but now she seems equally well rested and fine.

Rolling up onto her side now facing Kara, Lena lifted her head atop a bent arm and stroked the fingers of her other hand tenderly through Kara’s hair. Finally she cupped her cheek and, leaning forward, pressed a lingering, loving kiss to the furrowed brow. Kara stirred beneath Lena’s touch, while Lena’s hand drifted from temple, to cheek, to her jaw. She rested her palm over a steadily throbbing heartbeat.

Fluttering eyelashes opened to blue eyes staring straight into green eyes.

“Hi, how are you feeling?”

“So much better.”

“You seem like yourself again.”

“All thanks to you.”

Kara smiled and closed her eyes again.

Now that Kara was awake Lena cupped Kara’s face and pulled her forward for a needy kiss. At first the kiss was chaste, soft lips caressing warmly against one another. Then Lena’s lips separated, increasing the extent of her skin-to-skin contact with Kara’s mouth. But the small taste quickly became not enough and she eagerly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along the seams and creases of lips too long parted from her own. Kara’s breath touched the inner recesses of her own mouth.

“Ok someone really is feeling better,” Kara’s voice rumbled without her opening her eyes. Lena grinned as she bathed in the damn sexiest tone she had ever heard.

“Yes,” she murmured, dropping her lips from brow to nose. “So much better,” She offered just before her lips slid over Kara’s again.

Lena felt her body beginning to throb with sexual need, as she was deprived from it for a couple of days. Lena’s ears took in the breathy pants from lips that painted her name across her own. Kara obviously had prepared for bed before falling asleep beside Lena however many hours ago. She wore pink pajamas with a wide blouse collar that buttoned down the front. Grateful for the buttons, Lena now easily parted them, craving contact with the warm silk of the skin she knew she would find underneath.

“Lena,” Kara murmured. “Now? Are you feeling better for this?”

“I feel so much better because of you so,” Lena chuckled, letting her voice vibrate against Kara’s throat, sending an arcing pulse down Kara’s body that made the other woman groan with pure need. “Now.” Pushing her hand behind Kara as the woman’s back curved to meet Lena’s mouth, Lena eased the pajamas first off one shoulder then the other, her lips following her hands every inch of the way. Tossing aside the clothing, Lena stroked and nipped and kissed the supple flesh of Kara’s upper body, teasing in ever smaller circles before the fists in her hair and the throaty moans demanded.

“Lena I need you, please.”

She settled her mouth wide over Kara’s nipple, tapping at the bud with the tip of her tongue, grinning and chuckling against her arching girlfriend’s panting body. She settled her own thigh between Kara’s. Lena alternated her attentions to Kara’s nipples, massaging and pulling and sucking until Kara was trashing, pulling and pushing, nails digging into her back. “Lena,” Kara gasped, begging. “Lena. Oh god.”

As the sounds became gradually more unintelligible, Lena skimmed one of her hands down the soft plain of Kara’s stomach, reveling in the clenching and quivering muscles, before she slid beneath the elastic waist of Kara’s pajama bottoms. Lena breathed against Kara’s breastbone as her fingers found that Kara had not worn any panties. Instead Lena’s fingers encountered swollen and very wet folds. Her mouth watered in anticipation.

Kara lifted her hips as Lena lowered herself, taking Kara’s sleepwear with her. The pajamas joined the shirt somewhere on the floor.

Lena slid down, situating herself as Kara’s legs fell open and her fingers soothed through Lena’s hair as if to apologize for every mean thing she had ever said. Lena chuckled. She kissed each of Kara’s beautifully long legs as she shifted them onto her shoulders.

Lowering her head, she simply smiled for several moments taking in the view, stroking Kara’s belly, occasionally thumbing over the hood retracted from the swollen clit. The entire area was glistening, and Lena licked her lips before finally connecting her lips to where Kara needed her. Kara’s orgasm was lengthy and full-bodied, inner muscles milking Lena’s tongue and fingers once she was done with her. Her arms clutched Lena’s back and fingers tangled in Lena’s hair. Sweat beaded in the creases of her throat, gathering in the heaving indentations of her pronounced collarbones and chest.

When Lena finished, she licked it all away, drinking it in like an elixir of healing. She rolled onto her side once more, pulling Kara’s limp form snugly into her chest. The heat of Kara’s breaths against her collarbone quickly made Lena aware of her own evaporating sweat. Freeing one hand reluctantly, Lena dragged the sheet, kicked away during her hedonistic descent down her lover, back over their cooling bodies.

Stroking the back of Kara’s head, Lena closed her eyes to better focus on the sensations of Kara’s lips soothing over her neck.

Silence filled the room until all Lena could hear was her own heartbeat and Kara’s breathing.

“Thank you for caring,” Lena whispered.

“Always Lena,” Kara murmured, brushing her lips against her girlfriend’s crown of soft hair. “And thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always Kara.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	28. Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop with the smut.   
Should I?   
mild nsfw

“How do you want me?” Lena asks teasingly, she tries various poses for the girl lying on the bed, acres of beautiful golden skin on display waiting patiently for Lena to stop teasing her.

"I want you take off everything but your heels and then I want you here." Kara motions to her body, so Lena strips down and walks to the end of the bed, licking her lips and slowly climbing up between her legs, trailing her hands over the bared skin of her legs, knees, thighs.

"You feel so good under my hands." Lena runs her hands up her thighs; she leans forward to place hungry open-mouthed kisses along her washboard abs to her chest, where she nips along her nipples and her collarbone.

"Hmm, Lena," Kara gasps, feeling her mouth work along her body. Lena pauses for a hard, sucking kiss over her hip bone and Kara's hips trust up in response. Lena smiles as she nuzzles her way along bare shaved skin of Kara's wanting and wet cunt.

"You're so perfect." She's talking about everything the blonde is. How perfect her body is, how perfectly her body fits with hers. How perfect and breathtaking her smile is when it's directed at her, how perfect is the feeling she solicits from her just from simple touches or whispers of 'I love you'.

Lena continues to eat, taste relentlessly until she's coming with loud gasps and moans that make Lena smile. She slows down when she feels the blonde twitch when she's sensitive. She gives several teasing playful licks with her tongue tasting everything and then she suckles lightly her clit for the end.

"I want you to ride my fingers baby and keep the heels on," Lena's eyes lock on hers as she groans long and loud, with her head back, her neck stretching and her lower lip in between her lips. Lena practically purrs, when she moves to straddle her hips. "I need you. I need to feel you." Lena lifts herself above Kara, spreading herself to welcome her girlfriends’ long fingers, while biting her lip when she enters her. Kara sucks in a breath on a curse, when Lena runs her hands over her bared breasts, pushing them together and playing with her nipples while she coats Kara's fingers.

"You make me so wet." Lena states as she pinches her nipples slightly. The brunette's eyes are on Kara's, when she desperately rocks her fingers, drawing pleasure with her depth and her range of motion.

Kara's eyes trace over her skin, taking everything in and she starts to open her mouth when Lena's hips lift and slam down again, stealing her words and breath from her. Kara's eyes travel to where she can see her fingers buried deep in her and she moves with purpose now. She moves faster and harder, just like Lena likes it. She takes one of Lena's nipples in her mouth while one hand sneaks up to her ass helping her ride her with purpose.

Lena works herself up, her desperation builds to the point of no return, adding a grind and then she hits an angle as she leans forward a bit when she finally comes. Her teeth graze over her shoulder and her breath comes in pants near Kara's ear. Kara's favorite sound.

When they both get their breathings in control, they exchange sweet 'I love you' before they turn into 'I want you' again and again for the rest of the day. It’s safe to say that Kara had her in every single position Lena teased her before and that Lena’s heels stay on.


	29. Love

It started like this, one lazy Sunday afternoon, where they didn’t had plans to go out, only staying in where they just enjoyed each other’s company. They always found themselves watching a movie either on the living room or their beds, and it always ended with one of them falling asleep. (Ok, it was mostly Kara.)

It was a perfect little Sunday.

On this particular afternoon, they were on Lena’s bed watching a movie. Lena was wrapped around Kara, her head in Kara’s shoulder and her right arm on her waist, while Kara’s left hand lightly traced symbols on the arm that was around her. She started with random figures, then she thought about how much she wanted this to be her future, and promises came to mind about forever and the infinity symbol came in. Lena smiled lazily when she figured out the repetitive move of Kara’s smooth fingers over and over again, in small entwined circles, then it became Kara’s house crest. Little flutters erupting in her belly with just the thought that Kara’s was thinking of home and making Lena know she was part of it. 

It was until the last twenty minutes of the movie, when the shapes turned into letters and then into words. Lena tracked the shapes of the words, the first letter was definitely and I, then something accompanied by an O and an E, and she knew, mindlessly she’s been telling Lena that she loves her.

Lena has always known, I mean she hoped, she felt the same. But deep down she hasn’t let Kara known because a tiny part of her -a big one- was afraid that Kara didn’t, but how could she not see it, how could she not feel it? Not feel it every time she would call in the morning to wake her up or how she would go She always knew but now she was sure that Kara felt the same and always did.

She frowned when Kara stopped the movements and watched her with wide eyes as if she also realized what she’s been doing or what she was telling her. Lena looked up just in time to see some panic behind those blue eyes and she kissed her neck and nuzzled into her.

“I love you too,” Lena said with a smile, she felt Kara relax under her and felt the big smile sporting on her face.

In a blink of an eye Kara flipped their positions, and Kara was above her, pinning her arms down to her sides, smiling like an idiot, her idiot. She pecked her lips very gently and lovingly, and it was over too fast, so Lena pouted.

Kara kissed that pout away.

“I wanted to be the first.”

“You were,” Lena pointed out.

“I know, but-“ Lena covered her mouth before she could speak.

“You can tell me now,” She smirked, when she released the hold on her mouth, Kara instantly said, “I love you” and god it was so much better when she heard her say it.

They couldn’t stop grinning to each other, and they couldn’t stop loving each other.


	30. El Mayarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad this is ending, but endings are the best part!

It was all perfect, all of it, their night was perfect.

Right down to the fact that everyone was happy and finally together, after so many trials and tribulations for some of them, they got through it. Balancing normal life and superhero duties was hard. No one warned her about it, but she would take it, only because she wasn’t alone.

There was a time where she felt like it. Twelve years to be exact, in the phantom zone, where despair and loneliness and the forgotten motto el Mayarah where her only company.

But this, a house that feels like home, a house full of laughter, warm and full bellies and with so much love to go around, she knows this is what her motto means. This is what family is, what love is, what every single one of the people that surrounds Kara mean to her.

Especially Lena.

She’s everything.

Kara slouches in the roomy armchair once everyone is settled in the living room to watch a movie after the always wonderful thanksgiving dinner. Kara’s eyes slid shut for a moment, just a moment when she feels Lena moving to sit with her on the chair. She sits on her lap and her arms instantly wrap around her waist, her lips curling into a smile as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," Kara grins and fights the urge to kiss her because of how happy she is and how happy Lena looks in that very moment.

"Hi," Lena smiles right back, one hand moves to thread fingers through her hair just past the nape of her neck, the other moving to stop one of Kara's wandering hands from slipping under the edge of her hoodie. It never gets old when she sees Lena wearing her clothes. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I have no idea, but Nia insisted that it was her pick tonight," Kara shrugs as they both move to get a little more comfortable on the roomy armchair together. Lena still very much on her lap in the end. She didn’t paid any attention to the movie, to caught up with thoughts and feelings that could easily enough overwhelm her, in a good way.

She was happy. Happier than she ever remembered being and ever so grateful she could spend this and every day with her family, all of her family. Kara was full on good food, she had the love of her life in her arms, and she was with her family.

The thought alone makes her nuzzle her nose into Lena's neck, smiling against her skin as she places a soft kiss just below her ear. She glances over at the others who were on the larger couch, relieved that they were far too preoccupied with the movie to notice either of them as they snuggled further on the couch.

Kara moves her hand that’s resting on Lena's jean-clad hip and places it on her cheek, moving her until her lips were inches away.

They share a soft kiss, lingering for a moment before Lena pulls away, but Kara, in her turkey coma and happy daze, pulls her back in for another kiss. Lena almost pulls away when Kara slips her tongue past her lips and Kara moves her hand to the back of her head, holding her right where she is. She gives in after a moment, kissing her back just as deep.

When Lena finally pulls back for the second time, Kara lets her go, but not before leaning forward quickly to plant one last kiss on her lips.

“What was that for?” Lena whispers, so low so that she doesn’t interrupt the viewing party just inches away from them, but Kara hears her just fine. 

“I’m just happy.” She says and the smile that she gets in return makes her all warm and fuzzy and helps her get through the rest of the movie quietly. Although Lena doesn't stop Kara's hand from slipping under the hoodie this time, her fingers circling over the small of her back, eliciting small little shivers when she hits the right spot.

By the end of the movie, James and Nia had fallen asleep, Alex and Kelly were in the kitchen finishing up with the cleaning and shooing Eliza towards the couch so that she doesn’t help more than she already had, while Brainy and J’onn were lounging on the couch, fighting sleep as well.

When Kara nudges at Lena, she chuckles quietly when she finds her to be fast asleep as well as she lays her head on Kara’s shoulder. Once she rouses Lena, they part ways with the others, thanking them, specially Eliza and they go upstairs. Kara ushers Lena to her childhood bedroom and straight to bed.

“Tonight was amazing, Kara. Thank you for inviting me to spend this time with you,” Kara smiles at her once they settle in bed. “You are part of this family Lena, and I wasn’t the only one who wanted you here.” Kara says softly and Lena grins, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

“Come here,” Kara snuggles her further. They fit so perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. “I’ve never had a thanksgiving like this before.” Lena whispers into the dark room, a sigh leaving her lips accompanied the statement.

Kara’s heart aches for her, but then she vows to always make Lena feel like how she’s feeling. “I know, that’s why it made it so special to have you here.”

Lena nods and pulls Kara even closer. “It was really sweet of you.”

Kara assured her with a firm kiss on her forehead. “I will always want you Lena.”

There’s only a content sigh from the brunette and Kara feels her grip tightening and her heart about to burst.

“You know in light of thanksgiving. I’m thankful for a lot of things. You know the house of El crest means stronger together and I’m strong because of everyone I have in my life, specially you Lena. Always you.” Kara says and Lena looks up. There’s a sweet smile adoring her face and she looks so wonderful bathed in the warm and natural light coming from outside. 

“Stronger together, I love that.” Lena admits and Kara can see it then. She will always, always be with Lena. 

“I love you.”

“And I love you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I never thought how cathartic it would be, I'm so glad that I did this. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my short stories, even more to the people who clicked on the kudos and specially to the ones who took the time to comment on this. Thank you so much jah728, cinephile, NiaNina and the few but just amazing people who have certainly left an imprint on me with your thoughts, it means a lot! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed my stories!


End file.
